To Everything There Is A Season
by Ann Murry
Summary: Continuing the saga I started with Festus and Abelia but this one has a heavy emphasis on M/K relationship. We all know at some point he stopped being the Marshal of Dodge but why?
1. Chapter 1

"This was the best idea you've had in years, Pa," Robert said lying against the bank of the river next to Festus and Doc.

After seeing the hospital completed, the trio decided it was time for a fishing expedition.

"Sure is," Doc said with a wiry grin and a wink. "He don't get many thoughts in that mule headed brain of his but when he does, their mighty good ones."

"Smart aleck," Festus said looking at his old friend. "Wal, yer just a cranky old scudder, ya know that?"

Robert smirked as the two men argued. It was times like these that he cherished the most. Especially after all they'd recently been though together.

Meanwhile back in Dodge, Matt went though the mail and the telegrams before one in particular caught his eye.

Putting it aside for discussion later, the Marshal turned to the wanted posters instead.

"You ready son," Festus said wrapping up their three day fishing trip as Robert nodded.

Climbing onto his horse, he took a deep breath before following Festus who drove a wagon with Doc beside him.

"If you get tired," Festus said narrowing his eyes. "You let me know and we'll stop."

"I'm alright, Pa," Robert replied with a boyish grin. "In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Good," Festus said with a sideways grin. "We'll have ta do this more often then won't we?"

"See," Doc said looking at the hill man. "Anything to get outa working a full day!"

"Oh hush, ya old scudder," Festus said angrily smacking the rump of the horse with the reins.

Kitty shook her head when Abelia came though the doors of the saloon with a fussy Abby.

"I heard her crying all the way down the street," Kitty said taking the six month old from her friend.

"She's teething I'm afraid," Abelia said the exasperation in her voice betrayed her frustration. "Festus seems to be the only one that calms her."

"Let me try," Kitty said with a slight wink before going to the bar and opening a bottle of whiskey.

Putting a small amount on the tip of her finger, she rubbed it over the baby's gums and smiled when Abby stopped her fussing.

"Of course," Kitty said putting the infant on her shoulder. "It'll work until her Pa gets back anyway."

Abelia nodded as she took a seat at a table near the bar and Kitty joined her.

"I've missed having Matthew this small," Kitty said wistfully cradling the baby.

"I don't know if I'll miss it," Abelia said with a grin. "After seven children, I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet and it just being me and Festus."

"Yes, but then, you'll have grandchildren," Kitty said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't remind me," Abelia said rolling her eyes. "I know one day, Robert will find a nice girl and settle down and Johnny and Marianne are almost grown and out of school and the twins aren't far behind."

"At least you've got a good size family," Kitty said with a smile. "Matthew will be starting school soon and so far he's the only one."

"Don't despair, Kitty," Abelia said with a look at me grin. "I still got pregnant at my age."

"Well," Kitty said nuzzling the baby. "I'm not holding my breath."

Abelia cleared her throat as Matt walked in and sat down between the two woman.

"Matt," Kitty said with a wiry grin. "What's going on?"

"Not much," he said bleakly before opening a letter. "Kitty, do you remember the Pickett's?"

"Isn't that the family the Sprague's had problems with about their testimony to put Ira Pickett away for murder," Kitty replied thoughtfully.

Matt nodded. "That's the one," he said looking over the letter. "I got this from the warden, seems Osgood Pickett died in prison and his boy Joseph just got released."

"He's not coming here, is he Matt?" Kitty asked remembering that it was Matt's bullet that took Ira's life.

"I don't think so," Matt said standing up. "I just wanted you to be aware of it."

"Alright," Kitty said narrowing her eyes. "You let me know if you get anything different."

"Sure," Matt said tipping his hat at Abelia before leaving the saloon.

"Worried?" Abelia asked quietly as Kitty hugged Abby.

"With a capital 'W',"she said meeting Abelia's eyes.

Festus stopped the wagon in front of the Long Branch and climbed out as Robert slid off his horse.

"I don't know bout you fellers but I'm gonna get me a beer," the hill man said as Doc met Robert's eyes.

"Sounds like he's buying," Doc said nudging Robert in the side.

"It does, don't it?" Robert replied with a grin aimed at Festus.

"Now wait a minute," Festus said following them into the saloon. "That ain't what I said!"

Kitty grinned at Abelia as the three men came though the doors. "Speaking of the devil," she said handing the baby back to Abelia.

"Kitty," Doc said smacking the bar. "Three beers please and Festus is buying!"

"Well," Kitty said making the drinks. "Sounds like you all had a good time."

"We did," Robert said with a smile. "How's things here?"

"Mostly quiet," Kitty said evenly.

"That don't sound to promising," Robert said looking at Abelia. "What's wrong?"

"You might as well tell them, Kitty," Abelia said. "They're going to find out from Matt anyway."

"Find out what?" Festus said the agitation in his voice evidence by his demeanor.

"You remember the Pickett's?" Kitty asked quietly looking at Doc and Festus.

"Ya," Festus said angrily. "I remember that Ira Pickett being a mean little cuss."

"That's the one," Kitty said with a nod. "The father died in prison and Joseph just got released."

Festus shook his head as he met Kitty's eyes. "Don't you worry none bout it Miss Kitty. If in I know Matthew, he ain't gonna loose no sleep over a feller like that!"

"I hope you're right, Festus," Kitty said worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus didn't want to say so in front of Miss Kitty but if he recollected correctly and he usually did, them Pickett's were a mean bunch.

Of course, Ira and his Pa were the worst, Festus thought after what Matt had told him transpired at the Sprague farm that day.

The hill man always thought, as he made his way over to the jail, that Joseph was just a pawn and didn't quite get a fair shake out of the deal.

"Matthew," Festus said walking though the heavy wooden door. "We're back!"

"Well, I can see that," Matt said with a smirk as the bewhiskered faced deputy headed toward the stove for a cup of coffee. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yep," Festus said making a face after he tasted Matt's coffee. "Ain't strong enough."

"It isn't supposed to take rust off the hinges, you know!"

Festus grinned as Matt turned back to the mail. "I got a letter from the warden today at the prison," the Marshal said with a sigh.

"What's it about?" Festus asked innocently.

"The Pickett's," Matt replied sitting back in his chair. "Joseph's been released, time served."

"And his Pa," Festus asked with a nod.

"Dead," Matt said shaking his head as Festus sat down at the table in the middle of Matt's office.

"Wal, I wouldn't worry yerself none over that boy, Matthew," the hill man said with conviction. "He weren't the one that cause them Sprague's all them problems, it was his Pa and that brother of his, Ira!"

"I know," Matt said uneasily. "I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all."

"Bad feelin my foot," Festus said standing up. "If that boy wants ta come here looking for trouble that's exactly what he's a gonna get! I guarantee ya that!"

Matt cracked a wiry grin at the hill man's take no prisoners attitude. "He is huh?

"That's right," Festus said looking at the time. "I got ta be getting on home, Bee's gonna have supper ready. Doc's eating with us tonight, you and Miss Kitty welcome to join in."

"That sounds fine," Matt said standing up. "I'll head over to the Long Branch and get Kitty, then head out to your place."

"We'll see ya there," Festus said opening the door. "And next time we go fishing, yer going with us and I ain't taking no fer an answer!"

"Well, alright," Matt said breaking into a smile. "I'll think about it."

Abelia set down two freshly baked and still warm apple pies in the center of her and Festus kitchen table after dinner had been cleared away.

"Can I get anyone some more coffee," she said taking the full pot from the stove.

"Here," Kitty said taking the pot. "You let me do that, you've done enough already."

"I don't mind," Abelia said watching Festus cooing softly to the baby. "I like having everyone here."

"Why don't you stop that," Doc said watching Abby yawning in the hill man's arms. "Can't you see she wants to sleep!"

"Wal, I ain't seen her in three days," Festus replied curtly. "For ya know it, she'll be all growed up."

"She won't grow up that fast," Doc said with a smirk. "Now, go put her in the cradle!"

"Alright," Festus said carrying the precious bundle into his and Abelia's bedroom.

Returning a few minutes later, Festus took his seat as Doc looked in Matt's direction. "You've been awfully quiet tonight, Matt," Doc said. "Any reason for that?"

"Just got some things on my mind, Doc," Matt said wearily. "That's all."

Abelia smiled when Robert came though the front door and greeted the people around the table.

"Let me fix you a plate," Abelia said as Robert came over to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright," he said quietly. "But not to much we had a big lunch."

Removing his jacket, Robert sat down next to Doc before looking at Matt. "I almost forgot," he said pulling out a paper from his pocket. "Newly said, this telegram came for you, Marshal. I got one to and so did Pa!"

"Thanks," Matt said ripping it open.

Kitty watched her husband scan the message before folding it up and putting it into his pocket. "Looks like I'll be taking a ride to Hays," he said grimly. "It's a summons. They need our testimony at the trial for the rest of Quantro's men."

"How long will you be gone?" Kitty asked as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Shouldn't be more than a few days," Matt said looking at Festus. "They'll need your testimony as well Festus and Robert's."

"Alright, Matthew," Festus said before looking at Robert.

"Newly will be here and I'll have him get Burke to help," Matt said standing up. "We'll head out tonight. Be ready to go in an hour."

"Will do," Festus said finishing off a plate of apple pie.

"I'll fix a basket of food for you to bring with you," Abelia said as Doc looked at Robert.

"And, I think you should take my buggy," he said as Festus nodded.

"That's a good idea, Doc," Festus said as Robert started to protest.

"No argument," Doc said shaking a finger at him. "Hayes isn't that long of a trip but you still don't need to wear yourself out getting there by riding a horse the whole way."

"Alright," Robert said defeated. "I'm not going to argue with the both of you."

"Good cause it wouldn't do ya any good no ways," Festus said sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt didn't like the idea of leaving Dodge knowing Joseph Pickett was a free man. It seemed to him the older he got, the more criminals that he put away were being released one by one.

And although he'd dealt with vengeful released criminals before, he wasn't married then or have a son.

He couldn't tell Kitty but he was worried being married to her would eventually lead to the destruction of his family which was why he hadn't wanted to get married until now.

Riding into Hayes with Festus and Robert, the Marshal stopped in front of the jail and climbed down off his horse.

"Looks like we made good time, Matthew," Festus said sliding off of Ruth while Robert climbed out of Doc's buggy.

"Sure did," Matt said with a slight nod. "I'll let the Sheriff know we're here if you and Robert want to go get us a room."

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said turning to Robert. "Let's go, son."

Robert looked around as they walked to the only hotel in town. "Not much to look at is there," he said noticing the distrust in the people's eyes as they passed.

"Sure isn't," Festus said going into the hotel lobby.

(Dodge)

Kitty opened the Long Branch the next morning along with Sam's help and smiled when the youngest of Matt's deputy's walked in.

"Morning, Newly," the saloon owner said as the deputy stepped up to the bar.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"That'd be great," Newly replied looking around at the few early risers inside as Kitty handed him a cup of black coffee. "Kinda slow today, isn't it?"

Kitty nodded. "I expect it'll pick up after lunch," she said meeting his eyes. "Any news from Matt?"

"Not yet," Newly replied sipping his coffee. "I'll be back later after I make rounds, maybe I'll have a telegram from him by then."

"Thank you," Kitty said watching the deputy leave.

Newly headed down the street away from the Long Branch and crossed over to the other side of the boardwalk in front of the Livery.

Passing the stable, he stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

Whirling around, gun drawn the man behind him help up his hands defensively.

"Something I can help you with, mister?" Newly asked looking intensely at the man in the eyes.

"You the Marshal?" the man said returning the gaze.

"Deputy, Marshal," Newly said evenly.

The man nodded before giving the deputy a slight smile. "Was just looking to do a little business in town and wanted to know where I might find out who runs the Livery?"

"That would be Hank," Newly said holstering his gun. "He'll be along directly."

"Thanks," the man replied watching Newly head down the board walk before returning back to the stable.

Newly shook his head as he walked. All the talk about Joseph Pickett being released didn't mean the man was going to be angry or vengeful enough to show his face back in Dodge.

Arriving at the jail, Newly opened the door and stepped inside while taking his hat off.

"Don't move!"

The deputy froze as a man stepped out from behind the door and closed it.

"Who are you?" the man asked looking Newly in the eyes. "Where's Dillon!"

"Name's, O'Brien," Newly said gently. "The Marshals busy."

"Busy?" the man said sternly. "Where?"

Newly clinched his jaw and kept silent as the man stepped forward. "You better start talking mister," he said looking around. "These walls are pretty thick and I guarantee you, no one's going to hear me beat it out if you!"

(Hays City)

Matt met up with Festus and Robert as he was coming into the hotel's lobby.

"We got us a room, Matthew," Festus said pointing up the stairs.

"Alright," Matt replied meeting their eyes. "But we may not need it after all!"

"What's that supposed to mean," Robert asked uneasily as Matt smiled.

"What it means is that Mexico has agreed to take Quantro's men off our hands, there isn't going to be a trial, at least not here."

"But, what's going to happen once they get back to Mexico?" Robert asked curiously.

"As hated as Quantro was in that part of country," Matt said with a smirk. "I have no doubt those men are going to get exactly what's coming to them!"

"You better believe it," Festus said with a grin. "What ya want ta do then, Matthew?"

"Well," Matt said with a shrug. "I guess we'll head back to Dodge."

(Dodge)

Burke finished logging the shipments he'd revived before grabbing his hat and heading down the boardwalk toward the jail.

He had told Newly earlier that he'd be down around lunch time to relieve him for a few hours.

Passing the general store, he waved at the owner, Mr. Jonas before almost running smack into Doc.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the physician hollered.

"Well," Burke said snidely. "You're more crankier than usual Doc?"

"No, I'm not," Doc said waving a hand. "I'm always this cranky on a hot day!"

"Then why don't you go get yourself a nice cool beer at the Long Branch. It might put you in a better mood and help you wind down," Burke said with a grin.

"I think I will," Doc replied crossing the street to the Long Branch as Burke continued on to the jail.

Opening the door, Burke looked around the empty office and shrugged as he closed the door.

Taking off his hat, he put it on the peg near the door before turning around.

"Newly!" Burke yelled running over to the alcove where Matt slept when he had to stay at the jail.

The deputy lay on his side, bound and gagged with bruises already formed on his face and head.

"Sit tight," Burke said reaching into his pocket to retrieve a knife when Newly groaned painfully. "I'm going to get you out of this right now!"

Doc wiped his mouth with his hand and smiled at Kitty as he put the mug of beer on the counter of the bar.

"That's awfully good," he said as Kitty look over at the doors.

"Doc!" Burke yelled rushing into the bar.

"Burke," Doc said turning around to look at the fright office clerk. "What in thunder is the matter with you?"

Burke looked around before stepping closer to the bar. "I just found Newly in the jail all tied up and beat!"

"What?" Doc said narrowing his eyes before turning to meet Kitty and Sam's worried expressions.

"Sam," Doc said swiping his mouth. "Go get my bag and meet us over at the jail."

"I didn't see who did it!" Burke said looking from Doc to Kitty as they followed him out the doors of the saloon.

"I got a pretty good idea," Doc said entering the jail and making his way to the cot where Burke had placed Newly.

Doc bent down and put a hand on Newly's forehead and gently turned his head toward him.

Shaking his head, he lifted Newly's eye lids as Sam walked in with his bag.

"How's he doing?" the bartender asked handing Doc his bag.

"He's out cold!" Burke said as Doc turned around.

"Why don't you get to the telegraph office and send Matt a message about this!"

"Alright," Burke said heading toward the door. "What should I tell him!"

"Tell him to get back here as soon as he can!" Doc replied opening his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt stepped out of the telegraph office in Hays after sending Newly the message that they were on their way back home to Dodge.

"Did ya get a reply, Matthew," Festus asked after noticing the Marshal's worried look.

"No I didn't, Festus," he said climbing onto his horse. "The telegraph operator said the lines might be down."

Festus shook his head as he looked at Robert and Matt. "We best be getting back fast."

"I agree," Robert said with a nod as Matt started out first followed by Festus and Robert.

(Dodge)

Doc took Newly's wrist and checked the beat of his pulse against his pocket watch before meeting Vera's eyes, he nodding before his eyes narrowed when the deputy stirred.

"Doc," Newly said when he finally came to and looked around. "What happened?" he asked after realizing he was in the clinic at the hospital.

"Burke found you over at the jail, you were beat up pretty bad," Doc said checking a laceration on his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Not to bad," Newly said grimly before looking from Doc to Vera. "Have you had any contact with the Marshal?"

"No," Doc says swiping a hand across his mustache. "Barney said, the lines may be down, why?"

"It was Joseph Pickett, Doc," Newly said angrily. "He's come looking for the Marshal and he told me he ain't going to leave until he's made sure Matt's dead!"

"I figured as much," Doc said nodding. "We'll get a message to him as soon as we can, in the meantime, you just take it easy."

Newly sighed as Doc patted his shoulder before looking at Vera. "I'm going to see if Barney's been able to get anything out yet, you make sure he stays put!"

"I will," Vera replied while squeezing Newly's hand.

Matt set the pace for Festus and Robert on the road back to Dodge. In the back of his mind something just didn't feel quite right and the urge to get back drove him to ride faster than Doc's buggy could handle on the bumpy road.

Festus hung back with Robert and let Matt go on ahead.

"You don't have to worry about me if you'd rather ride on ahead with the Marshal, Pa," Robert said with a slight smirk.

"It ain't that son," Festus said watching Matt up ahead. "He seems ta want ta be alone right now."

Robert nodded as the trio started though a gorge near the road that lead directly into Dodge.

The gorge was a smaller and narrower canyon with step rocky sides and had a stream flowing though it.

It wasn't until Festus briefly lost sight of the Marshal, after the numerous twists and turns that lead to the main road that the hill man decided to spur Ruth to go a little faster.

As Robert drove Doc's buggy over the shale and loose pebbles of the canyon floor, a single gunshot rang out, echoing off the canyon walls.

Festus stopped and drew his revolver as Robert ducked his head and put his whole strength into driving Doc's buggy to catch up to the hill man.

"I'm going on ahead, you stay back!" Festus ordered as Robert meekly nodded.

Doc left the telegraph office and made his way across the street to the Long Branch. Having finally received a reply to Burke's telegram, he knew Kitty would want to know that Matt was on his way back.

Stepping up onto the boardwalk, his eyes narrowed when he saw his buggy, Festus and Matt's riderless horse rushing past the livery and stopping directly in front of the hospital.

Swiping his mustache nervously, he pushed open one door of the Long Branch and looked directly at Sam.

"Get Kitty!" he said looking back toward the hospital as Festus and Robert struggled with getting Matt out of his buggy. "Better hurry!"

"Sure, Doc," Sam said noticing the distress in the physicians voice before he rushed down the boardwalk toward the hospital.

Doc arrived at the front doors of the hospital just as Festus and Robert got Matt inside and upstairs to the surgical ward. Going into the room, the physician felt an odd sense of deja vue as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

The Marshal lay on his stomach, as Robert tended to a wound at the base of Matt's spine.

"What happened?" he said quickly approaching the table.

"We was ambushed," Festus said as Doc looked up. "Some yahoo took a shot at Matthew!"

"When we got to him," Robert said never looking up. "I realized, he'd been shot in the back. After reading your notes from a few years ago, I did what I could but after seeing where the bullet went in, I knew I had to get him back here!"

"Let me see," Doc said as Robert moved aside to give his mentor room to work.

Doc examined the wound before locking eyes with Robert. "It's very near the first one," he said quietly as Kitty stepped into the room.

"Matt!" she said as Festus stopped her from going any further.

"What happened?" she said looking at the hill man.

"They were a waitin fer him," Festus said shaking his head. "I didn't know!"

"Doc," Kitty said questionably. Looking beyond the deputy to where Doc worked on the unconscious Marshal, her eyes beseeched him to tell her what was going on.

"I can't tell you anything right now, Kitty," Doc said meeting her gaze. "Except, it's going to be bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Doc was better prepared than the first time he did the surgery on Matt's back, especially with Robert's help, nothing would have prepared him for the damage he encountered when he got into the wound.

The physician's hands suddenly stilled as Robert watched.

"Doc," he said as the older man considered the options.

Doc shook his head before looking up. "The bone has been shattered," he said worriedly. "The damage this time," he said pausing. "It's much worse than the first time."

Robert looked over Doc's shoulder as the older man pointed out the damage to the Marshal's spine.

"There's no way to repair the fragmented bone," Doc said removing the bone fragments one piece at a time. "He was just to damn lucky the first time, this time, I don't know."

"You think...he'll be paralyzed?" Robert said knowingly as Doc only sighed.

Kitty wrung her hands nervously as she paced the ward across from the surgery. She crossed her arms tightly in a futile attempt at stopping herself from shaking.

"He'll be alright!" Abelia said grabbing her shoulders as the saloon owner hung her head and started to sob.

"Wal, sure he will," Festus said as Kitty looked up.

"You don't know that," she said angrily. "No one does! I don't know what I was thinking! I can't do this again! I can't!"

Abelia meet her husband's gaze and waved her head slightly as the hill man took the hint and left the two woman alone.

"Kitty," Abelia said firmly. "You have to calm down, for Matt's sake and your own!"

Kitty nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Better?" Abelia asked as Kitty slightly nodded. "Festus told me how Doc was able to remove the bullet on the train the first time and in the middle of so much turmoil. Now, if he could do that then, he can do this now!"

"You don't understand," Kitty whispered. "Doctor Harrington told Doc and I both...another bullet like that could cause terrible damage or worse."

"He isn't dead, Kitty," Abelia said evenly. "That's the best news, isn't it?"

Kitty nodded as Doc stepped into the room. "Oh, Doc," Kitty said going directly to the Physician. "How's Matt?"

Doc took Kitty's hand and lead her over to a chair. "Sit down, Kitty," he said quietly as Kitty immediately started to worry.

Doc took a moment to gather his thoughts before he tugged at his ear. "Matt's wound is very bad," he said meeting her eyes. "I don't think..."

"What, Doc," Kitty asked meeting the physician's eyes. "You don't think what?"

"I don't think that Matt will ever be the same," Doc said quickly wiping at his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he willed himself to stay in control of his emotions. Kitty needed him to be strong not an emotional old man.

"What are you saying, Doc?" Kitty said as Doc squeezed her hand.

"I don't think that Matt," Doc replied cautiously. "Will ever be able to continue his job."

Festus entered the clinic to find Vera next to Newly as the deputy slept.

"How's he a doing," Festus asked as Vera smiled.

"Doc says, he's going to be alright," Vera said as Festus grinned.

"That there's good news," he said watching the deputy sleep a moment before looking at Vera. "He say, who it was that done it?"

"Yes," Vera said quietly. "A man named, Pickett."

Festus nodded as he headed for the door. "That's all I wanted ta know."

Abelia's heart went out to Kitty as her friend broke down at the news that her husband wouldn't completely recover from this bullet wound.

Leaving the room, Abelia went downstairs to give the news to Festus but she didn't find him anywhere.

"Have you seen Festus," she asked when Vera stepped outside the clinic.

"He left just a little while ago," Vera said shrugging her shoulders.

Burke yawned as Festus entered the jail. "Bout time you got here," he said watching the hill man go to the gun rack in front of Matt's desk and take a rifle from it.

"Watch things till I get back, Burke," Festus said loading the gun before grabbing the box of shells.

"Where you going?" Burke said when Festus started for the door of the jail.

"Huntin," the hill man replied walking out the door.

Forgoing Ruth for Matt's horse instead, Festus climbed into the saddle and kicked Buck into a fast gallop out of town.

"Hunting," Burke said shrugging his shoulders as Festus rode off. "Who goes hunting at a time like this?"

Abelia hurried down the boardwalk toward the jail when she seen Festus take off on Matt's horse.

"Where's Festus going?" she asked as Burke watched the hill man ride out of sight.

"He didn't tell you," Burke replied with a smirk. "He said, he was going hunting!"

"Hunting?" Abelia replied before the realization sunk in. "Burke, you have to go with him! He's going after Pickett alone!"

"Not me," Burke said looking around. "Besides, he told me to stay here until he got back!"

Abelia closed her eyes in a silent prayer before turning around and heading back toward the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus rode to the edge of the gorge where Matt had been ambushed and looked up along the cliffs for the best possible location that the shot could have come from.

Taking the high road that would bring him up to the edge of the cliffs, he traveled along the edge until he found what appeared to be a campsite.

Bending down, the hill man ran his hands over the spent camp fire. The embers were still warm enough to indicate that who ever had lit it hadn't been gone to long.

Climbing back onto Matt's horse, Festus followed the only tracks around the campsite and came out on the road back to Dodge. Which could mean only one thing, who ever shot Matt maybe looking to finish the job.

Abelia climbed the steps to the hospital and went though the door as someone waiting just inside grabbed her from behind and thrust a pistol in her side.

"Scream and you're dead, understand!"

Abelia nodded as the man pulled her along with him toward the stairs.

"Where's the Marshal?"

"I don't know," Abelia said quietly. "I just came in to see the doctor."

"Abelia," Vera said opening the door to the clinic. "Is that you!"

Abelia watch as the man raised his pistol in the direction of Vera's voice.

"Vera! Stay inside!" Abelia screamed as the man fired a single shot though the glass door of the clinic.

Upstairs, Doc looked at Robert as Kitty stood next to Matt's bed in the ward.

"What in thunder!" Doc said as Robert ran to the door and opened it.

Stepping out into the hallway, Robert slid along the wall to the edge of the stairs and looked down just in time to see Joseph Pickett push Abelia into the hospital's kitchen and storage area.

"What is it?" Doc said when Robert came back into the room and searched though his bag.

"A man just pushed Ma into the kitchen!" Robert said taking out the pistol he kept hidden for safety.

"What are you going to do?" Doc said following him to the door.

"Find out who he is and why he's here for starters," Robert said cocking the gun. "Stay here. I'll be right back!"

Vera met Robert at the bottom of the stairs as the front doors of the hospital opened and Burke ran in.

"What happened?" Burke said looking from Vera to Robert.

"Some crazy man just shot the door and took Abelia," Vera said pointing toward the back of the hospital.

"You both alright?" Robert asked as Vera nodded.

"He just busted out the window, the bullet didn't hit anything but the wall," Vera said as Robert nodded before looking at Burke.

"Where's my Pa?"

"He ain't here! He took off out of here on the Marshal's horse a couple of hours ago," Burke said as Robert put his hand up to silence him.

Robert ran to the back of the hospital and looked out the window as a horse galloped by with just one person on it.

"Dammit!" he said running though the door of the kitchen to the back door of the hospital as Burke followed him.

Opening the door, Roberts heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he saw Abelia lying face down in a pool of her own blood.

"Is she alive?" Burke asked looking at Robert when the younger man knelt down and gently rolled Abelia over to reveal a patch of scarlet covering her torso.

Robert sucked in a quick breath when he seen her chest slowly rise and fall. "Yes," he said absently running his hand over Abelia's chest and abdomen until he found a puncture wound in her side just below the rib cage. "Help me get her inside!"

Festus was only moments away from entering Dodge when he seen a rider coming toward him at a speeding gallop.

Pulling Buck to the side of the road, Festus grabbed the rifle and climbed down to wait for the approaching horse.

Stepping out into the road, rifle level with the rider, the rider abruptly stopped the horse a hundred or so feet from the hill man.

"Don't make a move, Mister!" Festus ordered calmly. "I can drop ya right here if in ya do!"

Joseph Pickett dropped the reins and put his hands up in defense as Festus walked over and grabbed his gun.

"Alright," the hill man said leading Buck back to the road. "We're takin a ride back ta Dodge!"

"Abelia," Vera said with a gasp as Robert and Burke carried the unconscious woman inside.

"Stay with Newly," Robert ordered as they climbed the stairs.

Doc met them at the top of the stairs and he quickly assessed the seriousness of the situation when he seen the blood stain on Abelia's clothing.

"Bring her in here," Doc said leading the way to the surgical ward. "Easy now," he said as Robert and Burke placed Abelia on the table where they had just finished Matt's surgery.

"Get out of here, Burke!" Doc ordered grabbing his stethoscope.

"I'll be over at the jail," Burke said with a nod at Robert. "I hope she'll be alright!"

"Thanks," Robert said watching Doc take the lead as the older physician started to open Abelia's blouse.

Robert opened a cabinet and took out a clean surgical drape and brought it over the where Doc was examine the wound.

"Stab wound, left side of the abdomen," Doc said when Robert met his eyes. "Can't tell how much damage yet."

Robert nodded as Doc used his stethoscope to listen to Abelia's heart. "She's lost a lot of blood," Robert commented as Doc nodded.

"Did he get away?" Doc asked letting his stethoscope dangle around his neck before picking up a scalpel.

"Yes," Robert said angrily. "For now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Festus rode into Dodge with Joseph Pickett on his horse and just in front of him.

Stopping in front of the jail, the deputy ordered the man to get down off his horse as Burke came out the door.

"You got him?" Burke commented as Festus pushed the shooter inside.

"Sure did," Festus said angrily. "Caught him tryin ta ride outa town. I seen his tracks, they went right in ta Dodge. Guess he didn't have time ta try and make another move on Matthew's life, did he?"

Doc shook his head as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck in frustration. Robert sighed before meeting his eyes.

"If she makes it though the next couple of hours," Doc said grimly as Robert nodded. "She might have a chance."

"I better see if I can find my Pa," Robert said heading for the door as Doc turned around.

"Robert," Doc said as the younger physician stopped. "Be easy when you tell him."

"I will," Robert said evenly.

Doc turned back to Abelia and gently lifted each eye lid before covering her with a blanket.

"Doc," Kitty said stepping quietly into the room. "I saw Robert in the hall. He told me what happened."

Doc nodded before he spoke. "There's just to much blood loss, Kitty," he said running a hand across his mustache. "I wish, I had better news or could do something but I just can't."

Kitty nodded as she slowly approached the man she had come to regard like a father. "I know," Kitty said gently putting a hand on his arm. "And she knows that to."

Burke shook his head no before he replied to the hill man's question.

"No, he didn't hurt the Marshal," Burke said hesitantly. "He tried to though but Abelia was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Bee " Festus questioned. "What's she got ta do with it?"

"Burke!" Robert said stepping into the jail behind him as Festus turned around. "Come with me Pa and I'll explain everything."

It was then that Festus noticed the blood on the front of Burke's shirt.

Kitty stood at her husband's side and watched as Doc checked Matt's vital signs. The Marshal, who laid on his stomach was still heavily sedated.

"His heartbeat is stronger," Doc said with a relived sigh. "That's good news!"

Kitty was suddenly startled to see Matt trying to lift his head as Doc went to the head of the bed.

"Matt," Doc said bending down. "You mustn't move around too much!"

"Doc," Matt said exhaustedly. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed! Pickett shot you." Doc said evenly. "Robert and Festus brought you in."

"My legs, Doc," Matt said wearily as Doc nodded.

"Pickett shot you in the back, Matt," Doc said meeting Kitty's eyes. "The damage was much worse this time. I won't know how bad it really is until you're healed."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked harshly. "Didn't you get the bullet?"

"Yes," Doc said reassuringly. "I got the bullet and did what I could to repair the damage but there are just somethings, I can't fix, Matt!"

"Doc," Kitty said shaking her head as she put a hand on Doc's arm. "Let me tell him."

Doc nodded as he stepped aside and Kitty bent down to meet Matt's eyes. "I'm here, cowboy."

"Kitty," Matt said gently meeting her gaze. His blue eyes softened when he seen her smile slightly. "What's Doc talking about."

"What he means, Matt," Kitty said quietly. "Is that maybe it's time you hung up your gun belt and turned in the Marshals badge."

"That bad, huh?" Matt replied with a sigh as Kitty nodded.

"We won't know for certain how bad," Doc said as Kitty look up at him. "Until we get you out of that bed but that's going to take some time."

"In other words, Doc's saying, you can't give up yet," Kitty said with a gentle smile as Matt tightly clinched his jaw.

"And Pickett?"

"Well," Doc said looking toward the door as Robert stepped into the ward.

"Pa, just brought him in alive," he said with a nod toward Doc. "He's in with, Ma right now."

"I'll go," Doc said quietly as Kitty and Robert watched him leave.

"Kitty," Matt said as the saloon owner shook her head. "Tell me what happened?"

Doc hesitated for just a moment before opening the door to the surgical room. The physician didn't know how he was going to tell his dearest friend that the only woman he'd ever loved was in a coma and near death. In times such as this, he did the only thing he knew how to do, be a friend.

Opening the door, the Doctor quietly entered the room and sighed when he seen the hill man bent over whispering to Abelia while holding her hand.

"Festus," Doc said gently as the hill man turned around. "I need to talk to you."

"Doc," Festus said, his hazel eyes full of sorrow. "Robert said, there weren't nothing more ya could do fer Bee?"

"There isn't anything more, I can do for her," Doc said with a nod. "That much is true but that doesn't mean, there isn't anything you can't do for her."

"I don't know what yer gettin at," Festus said softly clutching Abelia's hand. "Robert said, she she might not wake up."

"She's in a coma and we don't know for certain if she'll ever wake up," Doc said evenly. "But, I do know for certain that you being here with her, spending time with her, telling her you love her, well that may be the best medicine I or any other Doctor could prescribe."

*I'm back from my trip! Got to see my daughter graduate in DC, Yay! Also got to meet Elaine aka lostcowgirl even though I was 3 hours late getting there because of a traffic accident going into DC. Had a great time with her and her husband, thanks again Elaine. Spent the next week in VA with family before getting back home to MS late last night! All total I drive 2,665 miles by myself and I've got to say, I'm glad to be home!*


	8. Chapter 8

Doc entered the ward where Matt slept and sighed when he seen Kitty sitting in a chair next to the Marshal's bed. Barely able to keep her head up, Doc stopped at her side.

"Kitty," he said quietly. "You need to go home and get some rest now. You've been by Matt's side for the last three days!"

"I can't," Kitty said rubbing her neck while looking up at him with blood shot eyes. "Matt might need me."

"I'm here," Doc replied putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "And Robert's here. Matt's in good hands."

Kitty shook her head. "Maybe later," she said as Doc gave her an annoyed look.

"Now!" Doc said putting a gentle hand under her arm to persuade the woman to get to her feet. "I won't have you exhausting yourself to the point that it'll make you sick!"

Kitty sighed in frustration but she knew Doc wouldn't give up so she decided it was better if she just relented and did as he wanted. But, once she got to her feet, Kitty felt dizzy and her knees buckled before Doc's strong arms steadied her.

"You alright?" Doc asked as Kitty felt like she might faint.

"I think so," she said meeting his eyes. "I'm..." Kitty said with a wiry grin. "I guess, I'm just more tired than I thought."

"Uh huh," Doc said wrapping an arm around her waist. "I better have a look at you."

"I'm fine," Kitty reiterated. "I'm just tired that's all."

"That may be true," Doc said evenly. "But, it won't kill you to let me make sure, that's all I'm asking."

"Well, what else could it..." Kitty said before stopping in mid sentence. Her eyes never left Doc's as she slowly closed them deep in thought.

When her cycles had stopped recently, she figured it was because of her age and the possibility that she was going though the change but now, she wasn't so sure.

"You're right," Kitty said with a slight nod. "I need to know that's all it is."

Robert took Abelia's pulse and noted it on the chart he held before checking her reflexes. All the while, Festus watched from the doorway as he held Abby.

"She ain't gettin any better, is she?" the hill man asked quietly trying to calm his youngest daughter.

"I'm afraid not," Robert said shaking his head.

As Abby started to fuss, Festus moved in closer to Abelia's bed and Robert's eyes narrowed as he watched his step mother's hand suddenly start to twitch.

"Pa," he said looking up. "Give Abby to me! I want to try something!"

"What," Festus said giving the baby to Robert before he watched the young physician place the infant on Abelia's chest.

"There isn't a woman alive, especially a mother, who wouldn't respond to a crying baby," Robert said looking up. "If anyone's going to bring her out of this coma, it'll be Abigail!"

"Well?" Kitty asked eagerly as Doc helped her to sit up.

"By my calculations, you're going into the second trimester," Doc said gently as Kitty groaned.

"This is the last thing we need right now," she said as her voice cracked with emotion.

"Well, I don't know about that," Doc said putting his stethoscope into his bag. "This may be the one thing that's going to drive Matt to recover."

"I don't want to tell him yet," Kitty said as Doc looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?"

"He's just been though so much," Kitty said with a frustrated sigh. "How can I add another burden to it!"

"But, it may not be a burden to Matt," Doc replied gently. "Please think about it before you decide not to say anything."

"I will," Kitty said with a slight nod as Robert rushed though the door of the downstairs clinic.

"I was looking for you both!" he said excitedly before noticing Kitty's discomfort. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Kitty answered quickly before sliding off the exam table. "I'm just tired and letting all this get to me."

"Of course," Robert said as Doc stepped forward.

"Why were you looking for us, is it Matt..."

"No!" Robert said grabbing his arm. "It's Ma! I think she's trying to wake up!"

"Bee, you got ta wake up now!" Festus said gently trying to coax a response from his wife. "Abby needs her Ma! Don't ya hear her cryin fer you!"

Abelia's head moved slightly in a nod as Doc and Robert walked into the room. "Let me have a look at her," Doc ordered as Festus stepped back with the baby.

Checking Abelia's pulse first, Doc then lifted her eye lids before taking one of her hands in his.

"Abelia, if you can hear me," Doc said meeting Robert's eyes. "I want you to squeeze my hand!"

Robert's gaze dropped to Abelia's limp hand in Doc's but his heart sank when there was no squeeze or movement of any kind.

Doc sighed and shook his head in disappointment as he moved Abelia's hand to her chest. But he stopped when her fingers suddenly wrapped tightly around his hand.

"Wait a minute," he said as Robert watched. "C'mon honey, you can squeeze harder than that!"

Festus moved forward and smiled broadly when Abelia squeezed Doc's hand harder than before.

"That's better," Doc said with a wiry grin before turning to Robert. "Keep working on her, it'll take some time but it looks like she is coming out of it!"

*Thank you all for the reviews! It looks like the review thingy isn't working...again! lol but thank you for them anyway :) *


	9. Chapter 9

Matt awoke later that night and grinned when he seen Kitty seated next to his bed. Looking as beautiful as ever, he marveled for just a moment at the fact that they were finally together after all these years.

And it saddened him to know that things were going to be drastically different from now on and she had no right to suffer for it.

"Hello, Cowboy," Kitty said sitting up when she noticed him watching her. "Can I get you anything?"

Matt shook his head no before trying to raise himself up. Exhausted from the effort, he collapsed into the pillows that supported his body and groaned.

"I know it's hard, Matt," Kitty said soothingly while running a hand down the side of his face. "Please, just try and relax."

"Can't," Matt said agitatedly. "Hurt all over."

Kitty wasn't quite sure what to do, Doc had not mentioned the possibility Matt might be in any pain and it hurt her to see him suffering.

"I'll get Doc," Kitty said at last. "Maybe he can give you something to help."

Seated in his new office inside the hospital, Doc along with Robert were discussing the best form of treatment for both of their current patients.

"Matt's wound continues to heal," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "But, we won't know the extent of the damage to his spinal cord until he's fully awake and aware enough to be able to tell us."

Robert nodded in agreement before he spoke. "The best we can hope like you said, is partial paralysis," he said quietly.

"He was awfully lucky last time," Doc said with a sigh. "This time, I don't know."

Robert got to his feet when the door to the office opened and Kitty walked in.

"Doc," Kitty said going to the older man's side. "Matt's complaining about being in pain."

"Pain, are you sure," Doc said in surprise as Kitty nodded. Getting to his feet, he looked at Robert. "Let's go see what he's talking about."

Robert followed Doc and Kitty to the ward where Matt had been placed after surgery more than three days prior.

"Matt," Doc said putting a gentle hand on the Marshals shoulder. "Kitty said, you were hurting?"

"Yeah, Doc," Matt said grimacing in discomfort. "My left side, mostly."

"Just your left side?" Doc asked as Matt nodded. "Alright, you just take it easy while I have a look."

Kitty smiled reassuringly at Matt while Doc and Robert pulled back the covers to expose Matt's legs.

"I want you to tell me if you can feel this, Matt," Doc said before taking the instrument from his pocket that he used in these kind of situations.

Robert and Kitty watched as the older physician gently poked different areas of Matt's right leg.

"Anything," Doc asked looking up toward Matt's head as the Marshal shook his head no. "Alright, we'll try the left side now."

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand nervously as Doc did the same thing to Matt's left leg that he did to the right but this time, the Marshal grimaced with each poke.

"You felt all those sticks?" Robert asked as Matt nodded.

Doc tugged on his ear as Robert recovered Matt's legs.

"I think the reason you're having some pain is the wound is healing and your starting to regain feelings on that side," Doc said looking from Matt to Kitty.

"What about my right side, Doc," Matt asked quietly. "I don't feel a thing!"

"Well," Doc said gently. "I'm not sure about that yet, Matt. It could be temporary."

"Or it might not be?" Matt asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes," Doc said putting a hand on Matt's shoulder again. "That's a real possibility that we may have to accept. In the meantime, there are a few things we can do."

"Like what," Kitty asked as Robert stepped forward.

"Exercises to strengthen the muscles for starters," Robert said with a nod. "Once the wound is completely healed, Doc or I will work with you everyday until you're back on your feet."

"How long?" Matt asked as Doc's eyes met Robert's.

"That depends on how well you respond," Robert said as Doc nodded.

"Weeks," Matt asked looking up at Doc who only shook his head no.

"More like months, Matt," Doc said slowly.

"Months," Matt replied quietly as Kitty squeezed his hand.

"You can do this, Matt," Kitty said firmly.

"Of course he can," Robert said confidently. "I had a similar case in Boston, my patient recovered enough to walk out of the hospital in less than six months."

"I need to talk to Newly," Matt said with a sigh as he looked up at Kitty.

"I'll get him," Kitty said heading for the door.

"I know it sounds bad, Matt," Doc said meeting his eyes. "But Robert and I will do everything we can!"

"I know, Doc," Matt said worriedly. "But you were right. I'm not going to be able to continue being the Marshal."

"I'm afraid not," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have Newly send my resignation to Washington and recommend that he be my replacement," Matt said evenly. "I won't burden Festus with the job. He's got enough to worry about right now so I don't think he'll mind keeping the deputy job, do you?"

"No," Doc said looking at Robert as the younger man nodded in agreement. "I think that's the best way to handle it."

Festus entered Abelia's room a short time later and set a small vase next to her bed with a few of her favorite wild flowers inside before sitting down next to her.

He sighed as he reached up to brush a stray lock of her hair from her pale face. Still locked in a deep sleep, the hill man proceeded to tell her about his day when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Bee," Festus said getting to his feet as Abelia stared with unfocused eyes. "Bee, look at me!"

"Festus," Abelia said slowly as the hill man smiled.

"That's right," he said as Abelia said his name again.

"I'm right here," Festus said taking her hand. "Can't ya see me?"

But the only response he got from his wife was the repeat of his name again.

Festus closed his eyes in despair when he realized, she didn't even know he was there.

"Festus," Doc said stepping into the room.

"She don't even know I'm here, does she? he asked turning to Doc as Abelia continued to call for him.

"We don't know a lot about coma's yet," Doc said sitting down next to Abelia. "She may know you're here and she may not."

Festus watched as Doc pulled his stethoscope from his neck before slipping the earpieces into his ears and placing the diaphragm against Abelia's chest.

"Shhh, shhh...," Doc soothed as Abelia closed her eyes again.

"Well," Festus asked eagerly as Doc stood up.

Pulling his stethoscope from around his neck, he shook his head before turning to face his friend. "She's getting weaker, Festus."

"What ya trying ta say, Doc?" Festus asked quietly. "How long before she gets better?"

Doc sighed before he spoke. "I honestly don't think she's going to," he said as gently as he could. "If she does recover, Festus, it'll be nothing short of a miracle."

Festus swallowed hard as he turned back toward his wife. "Thank ya fer tellin me the truth, Doc," he said quietly returning to Abelia's side as Doc nodded.

"I'm here if you need me," Doc said softly. "You don't have to face this alone."

"Much obliged, Doc," Festus said with a slight nod. "But, I think I'd rather be alone with her now."


	10. Chapter 10

Doc shut the door behind him and sighed as he pulled his stethoscope off and carried it to his office.

Robert looked up expectantly from a medical journal when Doc came in and took a seat at his desk.

"You checked on my Ma?" Robert asked as Doc slowly nodded his head.

Robert stood up and moved over to the older physician's desk after Doc volunteered no other information.

"Doc," Robert said leaning against his mentors desk.

"Respiration, heart rate, reflexes are all down, son," Doc said meeting his eyes. "She's not getting any better. If she don't pull out of this in a few days ..."

"Did you tell, Pa?"

"I did," Doc said quietly. "I can't keep it from him."

"I know," Robert replied softly before returning to his desk.

Kitty waited patiently until Newly finished up with Matt before she returned to her husband's side.

"I'm sorry, Matt," she said taking his hand in hers.

"Don't be," Matt said with a slight grin. "I know you've wanted me to give up being a Marshal for sometime now."

"Well, yes," Kitty said quietly. "But not like this. I never wanted it to be like this."

"I know," Matt said evenly. "I just don't really know how I'll provide for my family that worries me."

"There's always the saloon," Kitty said gently as Matt nodded.

"I'll find something," he said with a sigh. "As soon as I'm back on my feet."

"I'm not worried about it, cowboy," Kitty said with a smile. "Besides, having you at home will be a big help with the new baby coming."

"I guess," Matt said absently before bringing his head up to look her in the eyes. "New baby?"

"I didn't want to tell you with everything going on and all but," Kitty said shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't know how much longer I could keep it from you."

"Kitty," Matt said with a broad smile. "I don't know what to say!"

"Just say that you're happy, Matt," Kitty said squeezing his hand.

"I'm very happy, honey," Matt replied with a nod. "You've given me more than I could have ever hoped for."

Festus watched as Abelia slept. Only the slow and steady rise of her chest indicated she was still alive and breathing. He wished and prayed there was something he could do to bring her back but he had done everything Doc suggested already and with no change.

Shaking his head, he remembered the first time he thought he'd lost her, the fire in the shack and the recovered body that he'd buried all turned out not to be her. But this time was different, he was watching her die right before his eyes.

"Bee," Festus said quietly taking her hand. "You remember the first time we ever met. That gang was a holdin you and the youngin's hostage and made you go in to Dodge after medicine. I'll never forget opening the door ta Doc's office and seeing you standing there..."

Festus smiled slightly and squeezed Abelia's hand a little harder as he continued. "That was the only reason I didn't wait fer Matthew ta get back first. I just had ta find out fer myself who you were!"

The hill man sighed before he rested his head against Abelia's hand. "I'd give anything ta be able ta tell ya just one more time how much, I love you!"

Robert sighed as he closed the medical text book and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"There's just nothing in here about coma patients, Doc!"

"Unfortunately," Doc replied. "We just don't know that much about it yet."

"And that's what makes it even harder to accept," Robert said checking the time. "It's time to check her vitals again."

"I'll go," Doc said as Robert shook his head no.

"I'll go, Doc," Robert said heading for the door. "You can check on Matt."

"Alright," Doc replied watching the younger man open the door. "And Robert," Doc said as Robert turned around. "I wouldn't give your Pa any false hope."

"I won't," Robert said with a nod as he stepped out of the office and went to Abelia's room.

Quietly opening the door, the young physician entered the room and found Festus resting his head next to Abelia and fast asleep.

Robert didn't want to interrupt his father's time with his step mother and was just about to back out of the room but changed his mind when he saw Abelia open her eyes again.

Quietly approaching the bed, she looked at him with unfocused eyes as he took her wrist to check her pulse. Expecting it to be weaker, Robert was quite surprised to find her pulse stronger than before.

"Well," he whispered not expecting a response. "That's a slight improvement, ma."

"Shhhhh," she said meeting his surprised expression. "Yer Pa's sleeping."

Doc cleared his throat as Kitty broke the kiss she and Matt had been passionately engaged in when he came though the door.

"Don't mind me," Doc said stopping next to Matt's bed. "I don't suppose there's a reason for me to check his heart rate now, is there?"

Kitty looked up and blushed slightly as Doc grinned.

"I told Matt about the baby," she said smiling broadly.

"Well, good," Doc said with a nod. "I take it by your reactions that everything's alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be," Matt said squeezing Kitty's hand. "After all, I'm not planning on being like this forever!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I think you've healed enough that tomorrow, we can start working on getting you back on your feet."


	11. Chapter 11

Robert smiled broadly when Festus woke up and looked around before locking eyes with Abelia. "Ya sure had me worried," he said as his wife smiled sweetly.

"How'd I get here," she asked wearily before looking at Robert. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Robert asked concerned before meeting Festus eyes.

"Remember what?" Abelia replied quietly. "Sorry, just so tired."

"Wait," Festus said worriedly as Abelia closed her eyes again.

"It's alright, Pa," Robert said putting a hand on his arm. "She's just going to sleep. I promise, she's not going to lapse back into a coma."

"Ya, sure?" Festus asked as Robert nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure," Robert continued, "all her vital signs indicate she's getting better."

Festus breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Abelia sleep. "She shore had me worried."

"I know," Robert replied evenly before gently squeezing his father's arm.

Doc finished his exam on Matt as Kitty eagerly watched. "How are you going to get him back on his feet, Doc?" Kitty asked looking at Matt. "He still can't feel anything on his right side."

"Well," Doc said shoving his hands into his pockets. "That's where Matt is going to have to rely on himself. I'm not going to sugar coat it and tell you it's going to be easy because it won't but if he wants to walk bad enough, it's going to take everything he's got to walk again."

"Don't worry about me," Matt said sternly before looking from Doc to Kitty. "I'm not going to let something like this get the best of me!"

"Doc!" Robert yelled outside the ward as he and Kitty both looked toward the door.

Robert rushed though it and grabbed Doc's arm. "You might want to come with me!" he said.

"What is it?" Doc said allowing Robert to lead him toward the hall. "Is it Abelia?"

"Yes," Robert replied excitedly. "She just woke up, but she don't remember the stabbing!"

"Well," Doc said following Robert to the other side of the hospital. "She's been though a traumatic experience. Some memory loss could be expected."

"Yeah," Robert said stopping outside of Abelia's room. "I know, but after I questioned her, I realized, she don't remember much of the last few years."

"Years?" Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Well, now that could be a problem for sure."

Kitty met Newly's eyes as the deputy entered the ward a short time later. "Marshal," Newly said handing Matt an envelope. "I received a reply from Washington."

"Thank you, Newly," Matt replied looking at Kitty who smiled reassuringly. "Open it for me."

Newly nodded as he opened the envelope and pulled out the message within.

Matt took the paper and quickly scanned it before passing the message back to Newly.

"It's official," Matt said with a weary grin. "I'm no longer the Marshal of Dodge but you are!"

"Congratulations, Newly," Kitty said with a smile.

"Thank you," Newly replied with a boyish grin. "I also received a telegram from Judge Brooker. He'll be here tomorrow to hear the case against Pickett."

"Good," Matt said with a quick nod. "I'll be glad to get that part over with."

Festus stepped aside when Doc came though the door of Abelia's room.

Putting his glasses on, the physician sat down next to Abelia and took her wrist to check her pulse.

"Doc," Abelia said opening her eyes as Doc smiled.

"Well," he said with a nod. "You're looking pretty good to me."

"I feel good," Abelia said looking up at Robert and Festus. "Only I can't remember what happened and Robert told me what I do remember is from a few years ago."

"Well," Doc said patting her hand. "I don't want you to worry about that now. Your memory may improve with time, it's probably an effect of the coma you were in."

"Alright," Abelia said as Doc got up.

"You get some rest," he said turning to look at Robert and Festus. "Why don't you two come with me so she can get some sleep."

"Good idea," Robert replied meeting Festus eyes as the hill man nodded.

Once all three men were out of hearing range of Abelia's room, Robert stopped Doc and Festus.

"What do you think, Doc," Robert asked as the older man tugged on his ear.

"I think her memory may return," Doc said thoughtfully. "Given time, I think it's possible."

"But if not," Festus asked worriedly. "What do we do then?"

"Nothing," Doc said quietly. "There's nothing we can do."

"But, Doc," Festus said in frustration. "She don't even remember havin Abby!"

"I know," Doc said nodding.

The next morning, Newly met the stage as a frail Judge Brooker departed with Burke's help.

"Good morning, Judge," Newly said as the older man hunched over a walking cane.

"Morning, Marshal," Brooker said looking up at Newly. "And congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Newly replied walking with the judge down the boardwalk. "Marshal Dillion wanted me to bring you to see him as soon as you arrived."

"Thank you," Judge Brooker said as they arrived at the Adams Medical Center. "I'd like to speak to him as well."

"How's that," Kitty asked tucking in another pillow behind Matt's shoulders.

"Much better now that I'm on my back again," Matt replied with a grin.

"I'm sure," Kitty said with a smile.

"Matt," Doc said entering the ward with Newly and Judge Brooker following. "You've got a visitors."

"Judge," Matt said with a slight nod in greeting as Brooker sat down next to Matt's bed.

"Matt, I've been told by Doctor Adams that you're making good progress," Brooker said evenly.

"It's slow going, Judge," Matt said firmly. "But it's going to be alright."  
Kitty nodded as Matt took her hand. "And, I've got good help."

"I'm sure," Brooker said looking at Newly. "And, I think you made a good decision in choosing you're replacement."

"Thank you," Matt said with a nod. "I know I did."

"That's one reason why I wanted to come see you this morning," Brooker said leaning forward. "I've been thinking about 'my' replacement and I'd like your opinion."

"My opinion," Matt replied thoughtfully. "Why would you want mine?"

"Well," Brooker said sitting back. "I thought that since the person I've chosen to replace me is you, I just assumed you'd want to give me your honest opinion on my choice."

"What did you say?" Matt asked as Brooker smiled.

"I've seen the potential in you for years, Matt," Brooker said knowingly. "You'd make an excellent circuit court Judge."

"I'm flattered, Judge," Matt replied quickly. "But, I'm in no position to accept a job like that."

"Maybe not right now," Brooker said with a nod. "But what about your future?"


	12. Chapter 12

Matt watched as the Judge got unsteadily to his feet. "Just think about it, Matt," Brooker said before heading to the door. "I'd rather not give the job to just anyone."

"Thank's Judge, I will."

Kitty grasped Matt's hand once Brooker was out of the room. "Well, Cowboy," she said with a grin. "You wouldn't have to worry about providing for your family."

"That's if, I took the job," Matt said with a sigh. "I haven't decided yet."

"I don't think you should wait to long," Kitty replied taking a seat by his side. "The Judge isn't looking well at all."

Newly smiled when Brooker met him outside the ward. "Can I walk you to the Dodge House, Judge?"

"Thank you," Brooker replied leaning heavily on his cane. "But, I can make it on my own."

Newly nodded as the judge started for the doors of the hospital but stumbled just as Robert walked in.

The physician caught hold of the Judge and pulled him back as Newly sprinted toward them.

"Your honor!" Newly said as Robert watched the older man struggle to catch his breath.

"Let's get him into the clinic," Robert ordered when the Judge suddenly went limp in his arms.

Festus quietly entered Abelia's room with Abby as his wife slept. Taking a seat beside her bed, he gently cradled the month old baby as Abelia woke up and looked toward him.

"I brung ya the baby," Festus said showing Abelia the infant in his arms.

"That's Abby?" Abelia asked as Festus nodded.

"You remembering anything?" the hill man asked as Abelia shook her head no.

"Can I hold her?"

"Course ya can," Festus said handing off the baby to his wife. "She's your youngin, ain't she?"

Abelia smiled as she took the baby and cradled her. "Abigail Rose," she whispered as Festus grabbed Abelia's arm.

"I didn't tell ya her whole name," Festus said softly as Abelia looked up at him.

"I just knew it," Abelia said with a wiry grin. "I don't know how but I did."

Robert pulled his stethoscope off before he covered the Judge with a blanket. Turning around as Doc walked into the clinic, Robert quickly approached his mentor.

"What happened?" Doc asked looking beyond Robert to the prone form lying on the exam table. "Newly told me that the Judge collapsed!"

"Doc," Robert said quietly when the older man approached the exam table. Robert's eyes softened as he spoke. "He's dying, Doc."

"Dying?" Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Lungs are full of fluid, heart rate is weak and his blood pressure is falling," Robert said as Doc took the Judge's pulse.

"Heart failure?" Doc asked as Robert nodded.

"That would be my diagnosis," Robert said evenly.

Doc shook his head as the Judge opened his eyes. "Doctor Adams," he said with a slight nod. "I have to hear this case!"

"You don't have to do anything, Judge," Doc said as the older man struggled to sit up.

Robert put a arm under the Judge's shoulders and supported him as he looked at Doc. "Have to," he said breathlessly. "It'll take months to get a new Judge in place."

Robert met Doc's eyes as the Judge looked from Robert to Doc. "Please," he pleaded. "I have to do this one last case, for Matt."

Doc sighed before he spoke. "We could give him a stimulant for his heart," Doc said thoughtfully as Robert nodded.

"And steep some Violet's to help clear his lungs so he can breathe easier," Robert replied as Doc tugged on his earlobe.

"Thank you," Judge Brooker said before closing his eyes.

"We should contact his next of kin," Robert said as Doc watched the Judge fall into a deep sleep.

"I think that's a good idea," Doc replied with a nod. "Take care of him while I see to Matt's therapy."

"Alright," Robert said as Doc headed for the door. "Good luck."

Doc left the downstairs clinic and climbed the stairs to the second floor of the hospital where the wards were located. With a nod aimed at Kitty, the physician stopped in front of Matt's bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to come by," Matt said with a mischievous grin. "Kinda thought you were going to put me off."

"Oh, I'd never do that," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Robert and I were dealing with Judge Brooker."

"Brooker?" Matt said looking at Kitty. "He just left here not to long ago."

"And he didn't look well," Kitty said as Doc shook his head.

"He's not," Doc said gently. "The fact is, he's dying Matt!"

"Dying," Matt said shocked as Kitty drew in a sharp breath. "So that's why he was so eager to see me."

Doc nodded. "He's begging Robert and I to allow him to preside over Pickett's case, as a personal favor to you," Doc explained. "Even though it could kill him for sure."

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "And that's not all," he said meeting Kitty's eyes. "He wants me to take over his job when he's gone."

Robert gathered together the necessary ingredients to make the powder for the heart stimulate. Not unlike what he already took, the physician only needed to refine it in order to fit the Judge's symptoms.

Once the medicine was complete, Robert mixed a dose in some water and brought it to the Judge to drink.

"It's not going to taste very good," Robert said holding the cup to the older man's lips. "But it'll at least get you back on your feet."

Judge Brooker sipped the liquid until it was gone and then gave Robert an appreciative smile.

"Now," Robert said checking the Judge's pulse. "Let's see what we can do about clearing up those lungs."


	13. Chapter 13

Doc didn't want to admit it to anyone but himself, but he had reservations about the therapy he was putting Matt though. He had to wonder if it was going to truly help him walk again or if it was just going to make Matt feel better about his situation.

"Now, Kitty," Doc said while manipulating Matt's paralyzed leg. "I want you to keep this up for the next five minutes while I get some hot cloths to cover the leg with."

"Hot cloths, Doc?" Kitty asked curiously.

Doc nodded his head as he replied. "Yes, heated cloths placed along his back and legs will keep the muscles from getting stiff. We don't want his muscles to atrophy because he's not using them."

Matt waited until Doc was out of the ward before he made eye contact with Kitty. "I don't know what difference all this is going to make," he grumbled. "I can't feel anything in that leg! It's a waste of time! Everyone just needs to face the fact that this is how I'm going to be from now on!"

"It's only the first day, Matt," Kitty said exasperated. "You have to give it time!"

Matt sighed in frustration as Kitty gently lowered the paralyzed limb. "I don't want you giving up, cowboy," she said sternly. "No matter what happens, I'm not giving up on you. But if you give up on yourself, that's your decision but don't expect me to go along with it!"

"Fine with me!" Matt snapped angrily before turning away from her glare. "I guess, I won't expect anything from you, now on!"

Doc pulled several cloths from a vat of hot water in the kitchen down stairs and rung them out before heading back up to the ward but stopped when Kitty stomped angrily down the stairs toward him.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked after he saw the pained look on Kitty's face.

Matt felt ashamed when he realized that he had made a mistake by becoming angry and lashing out at the only woman he's ever really loved.

But, Kitty left without so much as goodbye before he could have a chance to apologize which only made him feel worse.

How could he blame her for anything? Kitty was always there for him in times of trouble and he made it seem as though, he didn't appreciate it.

Doc listened intently to Kitty as she recounted the conversation between her and Matt.

"Well, I should have expected this to happen at some point," Doc said sitting down beside her. He wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulders. "He's angry and he feels helpless, it doesn't have anything to do with you, Kitty. Matt just needs to work though the anger of his injury by himself."

"I've never seen him like this," Kitty said looking up. Her eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and her lip quivered with emotion as Doc pulled her to her feet.

"Don't worry about, Matt," Doc said sternly. "I want you to go home. Take a warm bath and go to bed. After you've slept as long as you can, come back and I'm sure by then, Matt will be in a better mood."

"I am tired," Kitty said stretching her back.

"Well, of course you are," Doc replied with a nod. "You've been here since he was brought in and add the pregnancy to it, it's just more than you can take right now!"

"But, I don't want to leave him alone," Kitty said as Doc shook his head no.

"You won't be," Doc said tugging on his ear. "I'll be here if he needs me."

"Alright," Kitty said as Doc walked her toward the door of his office. "I'll be back by dark."

"That's fine," Doc said following her out the door.

The physician's eyes fell upon the open door of the clinic as he and Kitty descended the stairs together.

Just as they got to the bottom, Robert stepped out of the clinic followed by Judge Brooker who watched every step he took.

"Judge," Doc said when the man looked up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did," Brooker said with a nod toward Robert. "Thanks to this young man right here."

"Glad to hear it," Doc said turning to Robert.

"We're headed to his office, Doc," Robert said as Brooker started slowly toward the front doors of the hospital. "The Judge is going to hear the case against Pickett."

"Alright," Doc said as Kitty watched the Judge before looking at Doc in distress.

"Are you sure, he's going to be alright," Kitty asked gently.

"It's his last request, Kitty," Doc said watching the man slowly make his way out the door. "I can't say no to that!"

After two unsuccessful attempts and with sweat trickling in streams down Matt's face, he forced himself for the third time, to stand up next to his bed. Gripping the table next to his bed with both hands, he willed his legs to move even just a little bit. As he put some weight on his right leg, he winced slightly but then he forced himself to put more weight on it.

Gritting his teeth, he moved his right foot forward. Biting his lip, he put as much weight onto the right leg as he could handle. But, Matt couldn't quite lift his left foot off the floor but he was able to lift it enough to drag.

Completely exhausted, Matt's legs buckled as he dragged his left foot up until it was even with his right.

"Matt!" Doc yelled as he rushed into the ward to find the ex Marshal on the floor. "What in thunder are you doing? Don't you realize, you could permanently damage your back?"

"I don't care Doc!" Matt said angrily before dragging himself back to his bed. "I'm not going to stay in that bed a minute longer than I have to!"


	14. Chapter 14

Doc sighed in relief as Matt reached his bed. "Let me help you up," he said more kindly before bending down to take Matt's arm.

Matt hoisted himself up by his arms and collapsed onto the bed as Doc sat down beside him. Opening his pocket watch, the physician took the ex Marshal's wrist and checked his pulse before swiping at his mustache.

"Satisfied," Doc asked as Matt's head dropped to his chest. He closed his eyes in frustration as Doc got up. "It's going to take time, Matt."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Matt said angrily. "Just leave me alone!"

Doc nodded as he started for the doors of the ward. "Just remember one thing, Matt...we're all here to see that you get better. You'd do good to think about that the next time you get angry."

Matt clinched his jaw as Doc left him alone. But, he knew what the physician said was right. Kitty, Doc, Robert, all of them, were just trying to help him recover and he wasn't offering much help in return.

Doc wrapped lightly on the door of Abelia's room as Festus opened the door.

"I came to see how Abelia is doing," Doc said before Festus moved aside and let the physician in.

"Wal, she remembered, Abigail's name taday," Festus said happily.

"Oh, good," Doc replied watching Abelia cradle the baby. "Anything else you recall, you might want to let us know. Judge Brooker is hearing the case against Pickett today."

"I sure will, Doc," Abelia said evenly. "But I don't remember anything about him or what he did to me."

"That's alright," Doc said turning back to the hill man. "If she's doing this good tomorrow, you can take her on home."

"Thanks, Doc," Festus said with a broad smile. "How's Matthew?"

"Well," Doc said meeting the hill man's eyes. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I need your help."

"Alright," Festus said curiously. "What ya want me ta do?"

Robert sat at the very back of Brooker's office as Newly brought Pickett in and made him stand in front of the Judge's desk.

"Joseph Pickett," Brooker said looking at the man over the rim of his glasses. "You're charged with shooting Marshal Dillion and stabbing Mrs. Haggen. How do you plead?"

"I'm not guilty, your honor!" Pickett said looking at Newly. "No one saw me do those things, just cause I was in town, don't mean I did it!"

"Is this true, Marshal O'Brien," Brooker asked meeting Newly's eyes. "You don't have any witnesses?"

Newly sighed and shook his head no before he spoke. "Deputy Haggen and I were around a bend in the canyon when Marshal Dillon was shot. We never saw who the ambusher was but Deputy Haggen did find the camp site and followed the tracks of Pickett's horse back to Dodge. Mrs. Haggen was attacked at the hospital where Pickett figured he could finish the job. Doctor Clomely, saw Pickett riding away after the attack."

"Is that true, Doctor?" Judge Brooker asked looking to the back of the room where Robert sat.

"Yes, your honor," Robert replied getting to his feet. "I saw that man riding away moments before I found my step Ma in the alley bleeding to death from a stab wound!"

Brooker nodded before he spoke directly to Pickett. "I find that there is enough evidence and witness testimony to find you guilty of the crimes against you, Pickett! And, I sentence you to return to prison for the rest of your natural life!"

"You can't do that!" Pickett yelled as Newly fought to restrain the irate man.

"Take him away, Marshal," Brooker said angrily as Newly complied.

Matt gritted his teeth as he lay on his back in his bed and concentrated on moving his right leg but it refused to obey. The left however, moved slightly as Festus walked in.

"Matthew," he said sitting down next to the ex lawman. "Ol Doc said, ya stood up a bit ago!"

"Yeah," Matt said grimacing slightly. "For all of two seconds!"

"Wal, it's just the first time," Festus replied quickly. "Give it some time and you'll be back on ya feet and right as rain again."

"Time," Matt said with a scoff. "That's all everyone's been telling me! Give it time! I'm tired of waiting and damn tired of being in this bed!"

"Aight," Festus said standing up and offering Matt his hand. "Ain't no way to git it did than to go ahead and do her!"

Matt smiled as he grasped Festus hand eagerly and the hill man pulled the larger up and held him steadily on his feet.

"The onliest thing you get from straddlin the fence is a sore backside, Matthew," Festus said with a wink as Matt nodded.

Once it got dark, Doc watched for Kitty to return and met her at the front door of the hospital when she did. "Come into the kitchen with me," he said putting an arm around her back. "I've got fresh coffee going."

"I'll get some later, Doc," she said firmly. "I want to check on Matt."

"He's fine," Doc said with a slight nod. "But,he's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright," Kitty said following the physician to the kitchen on the first floor.

As Doc took two cups from a shelf near the stove, Kitty sat down at a table in the middle of the kitchen. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Matt stood up after you left," Doc said much to Kitty's surprise.

"He did?" Kitty asked with a broad smile.

"He did," Doc replied handing her a cup of hot coffee. "But that's only part of what I want to tell you."

"Alright," Kitty said as Doc joined her at the table.

"Festus is up there with him right now. I told him what happened earlier when I caught Matt trying to walk," Doc said meeting Kitty's eyes. "He couldn't do it Kitty, Matt ended up on the floor."

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said closing her eyes in despair.

"Now, that don't mean he isn't ever going to be able to walk though," Doc said patting Kitty's hand. "He done real good for a first try but I'm afraid if he keeps trying to do it alone, he's going to end up hurting himself. And I'm not big and strong enough to keep him on his feet..."

"But Festus is," Kitty said with a nod. "Does Matt know what you're doing?"

"I didn't tell him if that's what your asking," Doc said with a wink. "I just told Festus to help him and if he needs me, I'm here."

*Guest, no defensive argument. As I said, I welcome any and all comments good or bad, I won't delete them. And I am making an effort to write more descriptive paragraphs but as I said, it's a little hard for me because I really don't know how but I'm working at it!

CMA- lol this show was a soap opera, a man's soap opera not unlike the ones that came on during the day time for woman who stayed at home and tended to the house while the husband went to work! Just because it was classified a western don't make it not. I wasn't born yet when the show went off the air so I only caught reruns with my grandmother but other tv shows in syndication at that time were just as bad. Like MASH a comedy but wasn't it the biggest bromance ever on TV? I get what you're saying and I'll be careful but that's just my opinion :)


	15. Chapter 15

After Matt tried to take a tentative step that nearly toppled both men to the floor, Festus put Matt's right arm around his shoulder's to bear the brunt of the larger man's weight.

"Now, give it a try, Matthew," the hill man said as Matt lifted his left leg and took a step while Festus moved the right one for him.

When Matt gasped in pain and went limp as he put the weight on his left leg, Festus knew it was time to quit and quickly maneuvered the larger man back to his bed.

"That's got ta be pretty painful fer you ta give out like that, Matthew," Festus said worriedly. "Ya want me ta fetch ol Doc?"

"Why, so I can get yelled at about getting out of bed," Matt replied with a wiry grin. "I'll be alright, just give it a minute to calm down."

Kitty and Doc both turned as Festus entered the kitchen. "Here ya both are," he said taking a cup and pouring himself some coffee.

"Well," Kitty asked quietly as Festus joined them.

"He took a step on his left leg but it pert near put him on the floor," Festus said shaking his head as Doc swiped at his mustache in frustration.

"I told him it was to soon," Doc said harshly as Kitty sighed.

"Maybe not," Festus said thoughtfully. "Maybe, he just needs to have a little help!"

"Well, that's what your there for," Doc replied confused as Festus shook his head no.

"I ain't the only help he needs, Doc," Festus said getting to his feet. "I got ta run on home and then I'll be back with the extra help Matthew needs."

"What's he talking about?" Kitty asked after Festus left the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know," Doc said tugging at his ear.

Festus went straight to the shed behind his house that he used for working on odd jobs that he took once in a while. Rummaging though various pieces of wood that was stacked up against the wall, he came to the item he'd been looking for. A rather tall and thick piece of cedar that he'd carved, sanded and cured into a walking stick. But with a few modifications, he could make it so that Matt could use it as a crutch, essentially replacing Matt's useless leg until he was able to walk on his own.

Festus knew it wasn't ideally what Doc or Matt would prefer but at least it would enable Matt to stay on his feet with out the constant support of another person.

Returning to the hospital, Festus found Doc and Kitty still in the kitchen. "What's that?" Doc asked after Festus walked in with the large cedar staff.

"I figured on giving this ta Matthew to help him walk, Doc," Festus said showing the physician his handi work. "I carved the top so's that Matthew could put it under his arm and added this here handle to it," Festus said pointing to the middle of the staff. "This way, he can use it until he gets that leg a working, don't ya see!"

"By golly," Doc said with a quick nod. "It just might work."

Robert waited until Newly had taken Pickett out of the room before approaching the Judge. "How are you feeling, your honor?" he asked when Brooker paled.

"Not to good," Brooker whispered before signing the paperwork to convey Pickett back to prison. He then handed it off to Robert with a weary smile. "Make sure the Marshal gets this..."

"I will," Robert replied hastily as the Judge suddenly grabbed his chest before he collapsed in front of the physician. "Judge Brooker!" Robert said catching the elderly man before he could hit the floor.

Robert eased the Judge down to the floor and onto his back as the physician's fingers found the carotid artery on the side of his neck. Shaking his head, he rocked back onto his hunches. "Rest in peace, your honor!" he said quietly.

After a visit to Crump's, Robert sent off a telegram to Brooker's next of kin before returning to the hospital to inform Doc of the Judge's passing.

"Well," Doc said from his office. "We knew it wouldn't be long but I didn't think he'd go this quickly."

"I can only assume it was cardiac arrest," Robert stated absently. "I think you should be the one to tell Matt, Doc."

"Alright," Doc said getting to his feet. "I guess there's no time like the present."

Kitty watched from the doorway as Festus helped Matt back onto his feet and then handed the ex Marshal the staff he had made.

"It might not be to comfortable for ya, Matthew," Festus said as Matt put the crutch under his right arm.

"I don't care about that as long as I'm able to use it," Matt said with a wiry grin before putting his weight onto the staff.

Festus kept himself at the ready should Matt become unbalanced but as Kitty watched, her husband not only took a small step forward but managed to maneuver the crutch as well.

"How was that?" Matt asked as Festus nodded.

"Good," Doc said stepping into the room as Matt pivoted around to face him.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said with a nod. "I figured, you'd be itching to holler at me for trying."

"Wouldn't do me any good, would it?" Doc asked mischievously.

"Afraid not," Matt said evenly. "Like I told you earlier. I'm not planning on staying in that bed longer than I have to!"

Doc nodded as he stood next to Festus. "And I don't blame you, not one bit," he said shoving his hands into his pockets. "You can still do great things, you know."

"Like what?" Matt said harshly.

"Like, take up the Judge on his offer," Doc replied meeting Matt's eyes. "It was the last thing he wanted, Matt."

"The last thing..." Matt said trailing off as Doc nodded.

"After he sent Pickett back to prison, he suffered a heart attack in his office," Doc said quietly. "He's at Crump's, waiting to be buried."

Matt clinched his jaw as he let out a sigh and sat down hard on his bed. Besides Doc and Kitty, he had known the judge the longest and had always found him to be fair in all matters of the law. His loss would be greatly felt and Matt had to wonder, who could replace such a man of his caliber.

"It was his last request, wasn't it?" Matt said to no one in particular. "The least I could do, is honor it."


	16. Chapter 16

Robert was a little disappointed the next day when he still had not received a return telegram from Brooker's next of kin. When he checked with the Judge's assistant, he had only been told about a daughter who had her own law firm in Topeka which was Kansas capital city. So that's where he sent the telegram of the Judge's passing.

He had at least expected to hear something right away about funeral arrangements and so he was surprised when Newly came to the hospital the next day with a telegram intended for the Marshal and not him.

"It says, she'll be here on the train this afternoon and wants to hold the Judge's funeral first thing tomorrow morning," Newly said reading the message aloud to Doc and Robert.

"I wonder why didn't she send it to me?" Robert asked as Newly shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, you should meet the train then."

"I can do that," Newly said with a nod before leaving the office the two physician's shared.

"Well, that just don't make no sense," Doc said running a hand across his mustache as Robert nodded.

Newly stood on the platform as the train pulled into Dodge's station a few hours later.

The Marshal tipped his hat to several female passengers before a raven haired young woman with blue eyes approached him.

"Marshal O'Brien," she said while reading the badge pinned to his chest. "I'm Althea Brooker."

"Miss," Newly said taking the woman's carpet bag from her hand. "There's a room waiting for you at the Dodge House."

"Thank you, Marshal," Althea said looking around. "But I would rather see to my father's arrangements first."

"Of course," Newly said leading the way. "Mr. Crump is the undertaker, his place is this way."

Robert oversaw the running of the clinic since Abelia had gone home and to give Doc time with Matt. The ordinary everyday aliments paraded though with lightening fast speed as he and Vera worked as a team.

Robert found Newly's wife to be a proficient nurse and assistant when it came to keeping records and helping with patients. If he didn't know better, he'd think she had been doing nursing her whole life.

"That's the last one," Vera said watching the last patient leave. A settler who was just passing though, the man came in complaining of back pain. But, Robert couldn't find anything wrong other than a few days of riding had made it sore.

"Good," Robert replied watching the man walk slowly out of the clinic. "I doubt he'll take my advise and stay put for a day or two to give his back some relief."

"I doubt that as well," Vera replied shaking her head. "Don't you ever feel like giving up?"

"Nope," Robert said with a wiry grin as he put away his instruments. "For every patient that won't listen to you, you've got two that will and that's reason enough to keep going."

"I can see that," Vera replied with slight grin as Robert smiled in return.

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed the last time you came in to see me?" Robert asked closing up his bag.

"About not being able to have a baby?"

"I don't mind writing the doctors in Boston to get their opinions," Robert said as Vera sighed.

"I don't know if it will do any good," she said sadly. "Me and Johnny was all my ma could ever have and my aunt couldn't even have one, she lost it before it was born."

"So whatever the problem is, it runs in your family," Robert said thoughtfully as Vera nodded.

"That would be my guess," she said with a slight smile. "You can write the doctors in Boston if you'd like but I'm not going to tell Newly. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"I understand," Robert said walking her toward the door of the clinic. "I appreciate your help here, your welcome anytime."

"Thank you," Vera said wrapping a shawl around her shoulders. "It gives me something to do other than sitting out at the farm waiting for my husband to come home."

"It's not easy being the Marshal's wife," Robert said knowingly.

"Speaking of which," Vera said stepping out of the clinic as Newly walked in.

"Hi," Newly said smiling broadly at his wife.

"Hi, yourself," Vera said with a nod toward Robert. "We just finished for the day if you're interested in some supper with me at Delmonico's."

"I'd love to," Newly said with a sigh. "But this isn't entirely a social visit. I'm here on Marshal business."

"Oh," Robert said crossing his arms. "Does it have anything to do with the Judge's daughter?"

"Actually," Newly said some what surprised. "It does, how'd you know?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," he said as Doc descended the stairs.

"What's this about?" Doc asked as Newly met Robert's eyes.

"Miss Brooker requests that you not attend her father's funeral tomorrow," Newly said gently as Robert scoffed.

"Alright," he said harshly. "If that's the way the old biddy wants it!"

"Old Biddy," Newly replied frowning as Robert reached into his pocket.

"She thinks, I killed her father!" Robert said handing him an envelope.

Newly opened the letter and read it over before he looked at Robert. "A malpractice lawsuit?"

"You didn't tell me about this!" Doc said taking the document from Newly's hands.

"I didn't have time," Robert said angrily. "I just got served with it a few hours ago!"

"I didn't know what her intentions were," Newly said as Robert did his best to control his anger. "But she asked me to make sure your not there tomorrow."

"And if I show up," Robert asked curtly as Newly sighed.

"I'm asking you to stay away or I'll have no choice but to remove you."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, this just won't do!" Doc said handing Robert back the malpractice lawsuit. "I want to talk to this woman personally!"

"You can certainly try Doc, but she was pretty adamant about blaming Robert for her father's death," Newly said grimly. "I tried to explain the situation myself and she just wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. She just kept referring to Doctor's as butchers and charlatans."

"Charlatans!" Robert said angrily. "What does she think a lawyer is? Especially one who has no knowledge of the case she's pursuing!"

"I agree with both of you," Newly said trying his best to placate both physician's at once. "But going to confront her, is just going to make things worse."

"Newly's right," Robert said meeting Doc's eyes. "We can at least wait until the Judge is buried tomorrow."

Doc nodded as Newly took his wife's arm. "I'm glad you both feel that way," he said with a wiry grin. "I didn't want to get involved."

"Don't worry about me," Robert said quietly. "I'll stay away from the funeral tomorrow but don't think I'm going to stay silent about this afterward!"

"I don't expect you to," Newly replied with a nod aimed at Doc.

"Good night," Doc said as the Marshal and his wife left the two Doctors alone.

"How's Matt?" Robert asked as Doc headed upstairs.

"Hobbling around," Doc said with a slight smile. "But at least it's a start. Where you headed?"

"Home," Robert replied tiredly. "Send someone if you need me?"

"I will," Doc said shaking his head as he watched the younger man leave.

Kitty was standing next to Matt when Doc came back into the room.

"I tell you," Doc said harshly. "Some people just got to much time on their hands!"

Matt exchanged glances with Kitty before turning around to face the older man. "Do I want to know what that's in reference to?"

"I think that you do but your going to want to sit down while I tell you," Doc replied as Matt sighed.

"I think it's time, I paid my respects to Miss Brooker," Matt said after Doc filled him in on what the woman intended to do.

"I'll go get her," Kitty said as Matt nodded.

"Thank you, Kitty," Doc said turning back to Matt as Kitty left the room. "I just don't think it's fair that she's targeting Robert, Matt."

"Neither do I," Matt said sitting up straighter. "And if she really wants to fight this in court, I'll be real happy to oblige the lady."

Althea put her empty suitcase and carpet bag in the corner of the room and looked at the door when someone knocked.

"Can I help you?" Althea asked when she opened the door.

"Are you Judge Brooker's daughter?"

"I am," Althea said with a slight nod. "Althea Brooker."

"I'm Mrs. Dillon," Kitty said putting forth her hand.

"Marshal Dillion's wife?" Althea asked taking Kitty's hand.

"Yes," Kitty said with a smile. "My husband would like to offer you his condolences personally but he's been injured and not able to leave the hospital."

"Say no more, I'll go to him," Althea said with a nod. "I wanted to see the Marshal before my father's services tomorrow anyway so thank you for coming to get me."

"You're just worryin over nuthin, son," Festus said watching Robert pace the length of the front porch.

"I don't know, pa," Robert replied stopping to meet the hill man's eyes. "I don't know anything about malpractice suits or the law concerning them. She could ruin me and everything I've worked hard to accomplish."

"She ain't got no case," Festus said confidently. "You just remember that."

"I wish it were that easy," Robert said checking the time. "It's still early and since Ma don't need me, I'll go back to the hospital and see if I can spell Doc for a bit."

"Alright," Festus said watching his son head off back toward town.

Doc stood up as Kitty returned to Matt's room with a young lady that the physician surmised to be in her early twenties, with black hair, the resemblance to Judge Brooker couldn't be denied.

"Matt, Doc," Kitty said as the young lady nodded at Matt before locking eyes with Doc. "This is Althea Brooker."

"You didn't tell me, he was going to be here, Mrs. Dillion," Althea said in disdain while never taking her eyes off Doc.

"I didn't think that I needed to," Kitty said in surprise at the woman's reaction. "This is Doctor Adams."

"Wait," Althea said slightly confused. "Your not Doctor Clomely?"

"No, he isn't," Robert said tensly before stepping into the room. "I'm Robert Clomely Haggen."

Althea looked from Robert to Doc and then back to Robert again. "Well, you're not at all what I expected," she said haughty.

"Sorry to disappoint you, ma'am," Robert replied looking at Doc. "Did you think that all Doctors were old men that would make for easy targets with your malpractice lawsuits."

"Old," Doc said with a scoff as Robert grinned.

"Of course not," Althea said harshly. "It's just been my experience that most of them are...mature men and don't think just because your younger that it's going to make a difference. Why, your no better than they are! Butchers and charlatans, all of you!"

"Now wait a minute!" Doc said stepping forward. "I don't know what you've got against Doctors Miss Brooker but your father was an educated man, well respected in this town and you appear to me to be an educated young lady. Now, I don't think your father would appreciate you attacking the Doctor that kept him going so that he could fulfill his last request and see to it that he passed away peacefully, now would he?"

"My father isn't here to answer that, is he Doctor Adams," Althea said snidely. "And I don't have anything against Doctor's, just the ones that like to play God. My father was in good health before he came here..."

"No, he wasn't," Robert said gently. "You're wrong. Your father was a very sick man and by the time he arrived, he was in complete heart failure."

"That isn't what his personal physician back home told me," Althea said angrily.

"Then perhaps you aught to go after him," Robert replied quickly. "Because, he lied to you Miss Brooker. Doc and I did our best but there wasn't anything we could do to save your father's life. If you want to take me to court as a way to seek revenge for what you lost, then I'm afraid your going to be in for one hell of a fight. Because, I don't intend to lose what I've worked so hard to build here!"

Anger lit her eyes as she glared at Robert before she narrowed them in defeat. "You have no idea who your dealing with," she said conceitedly. "However, I will take into account what you've told me about my father's health with the head of the clinic back home before I move forward with the malpractice lawsuit."

"I appreciate that," Robert said as Althea turned to Doc.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "For reminding me how good my father was in his work."

"Marshal," Althea said taking Matt's hand. "My father respected you most of all."

"Thank you," Matt said with a slight nod. "I had a lot of respect for him as well."

"Marshal O'Brien told me that father wanted you to replace him?" Althea said excitedly. "I think that's an excellent idea and if you need any assistance from me, I'd be more than happy to help if I can."

"I may just have to take you up on that offer," Matt said with a wiry grin.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert shook his head angrily as Matt clinched his jaw after Kitty escorted Althea out of the hospital.

Robert had seen that look before. "You don't believe her?" he asked as Matt looked up.

"Do you?"

Robert shook his head no. "I thought she gave in to easily. I think she's planning something."

"Exactly," Matt said as Kitty returned. "We need to know what Judge Brooker's Doctor knew before he came here."

"Leave that to me," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "I'll send a telegram tomorrow."

"Alright," Matt said with a sigh before looking at Robert. "In the meantime, I want you to go about your day as you normally would and leave Miss Brooker to me."

Robert nodded in agreement. Matt's words made sense even even if he didn't fully trust the law in matters such as this. What Althea was threatening was more than just his job but his very reason for living. Being a doctor and helping Doc build the medical center that now called Dodge home, was and will forever be his life's work. And he wasn't about to let anyone take it away from him.

Suddenly feeling defeated and weak in the knees as his rush of adrenaline from confronting Althea ran out, Robert sat down hard in a chair at the foot of Matt's bed.

"Robert," Doc said immediately concerned.

"I'm alright," Robert said as Doc went to the younger man's side. "I just shouldn't have let her get me so worked up," he said waving the physician away.

But Doc ignored Robert as he took his wrist and felt the unsteady rhythm of the younger man's heart. "No you shouldn't," he said in frustration before taking Robert's arm. "C'mon, you're going to lay down for a bit."

"Doc," Kitty said as the physician got Robert to his feet. "You need some help?"

"No, Kitty, thanks," Doc said with a slight nod. "You stay with Matt. Robert'll be alright after a good nights sleep."

"Alright," Kitty said watching as the older man lead the younger toward the door.

"This could turn out to be very bad, Matt," Kitty said worriedly before taking a seat beside her husband.

"Yeah," Matt replied with a frown before he took her hand. "Don't you worry, I'm not going to let it get that far. I think, I know how to handle lawyers like her."

"How?" Kitty said evenly. "Your not even out of bed yet!"

"That's going to change starting tomorrow," Matt said firmly. "I'm going to Brooker's funeral and afterward, I'm going to send a telegram accepting the Judge's position and then I'm going home!"

"Home?" Kitty asked with a wan smile. "You think...you're really ready for that?"

"Well, I may not be completely walking yet," Matt said with a nod. "But I'm getting around good enough and besides, it'll just make me want to work harder at it once I'm out of this bed!"

Doc opened the door to his and Robert's shared office and lead the younger man to one of the two cots that they used when the hospital had patients that required overnight stays. With a small table between them and a single four drawer chest that took up the opposite wall from their desks, the set up allowed them to remain at the hospital for a few days at a time if necessary.

"Here," Doc said watching Robert struggle to take his coat off after he lowered him to his cot. "Let me help you."

"Thanks, Doc," Robert said as the older man took his coat while he pulled at his string tie and loosening his shirt. Pulling off his boots, he laid back against the pillow with a slight groan as Doc retrieved his stethoscope from his bag and a vial of Robert's medicine.

Sitting down beside Robert, Doc lifted the younger man's head and poured a small amount of liquid into his mouth before putting the vial on the table next to the bed. Opening Robert's shirt he placed the diaphragm of his stethoscope against Robert's chest. "Just give it time to work," Doc said watching Robert grimace in pain.

Robert nodded before he closed his eyes and the older physician sighed with relief as a more normal heart rhythm slowly returned.

Once the physician was satisfied, his protégé wasn't in any immediate danger, he took a blanket from the foot of Robert's bed and covered him. Patting the younger man's shoulder fondly, he put out the lamp before heading for the door. "Doc," Robert said tiredly. "Please...don't tell my Pa."

"I won't," Doc said evenly with a nod. "We don't need his hot headed stubborn temper making things worse."

"Thank you," Robert said as Doc waited until the younger man started to snore softly before leaving the room.

Robert awoke the next morning feeling refreshed but Doc worried over him going to the funeral and confronting Althea Brooker again.

"I won't even talk to her," Robert said pouring some clean water into a basin to wash his face in.

"Good," Doc said handing him a clean towel to dry with. "I think you should just let Matt handle it."

"It's against my better judgement but I think you're right," Robert said with a sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

Althea looked herself over in the mirror before putting on a black bonnet to match the dress that she wore. Picking up a small black purse from her bureau, she opened it and reached inside. Pulling out a small derringer, she made sure it was loaded before shoving it back into the purse. She never intended on using the weapon but it made her feel safer knowing the gun was there just in case.

She closed her eyes and sighed before she left the hotel room. She knew her father wouldn't approve of what she was doing but then again, he didn't approve of much of anything she did since her mother's untimely demise. Why a beautiful young woman like her mother would fall in love with such an old man was beyond her comprehension. But when she died at Althea's birth from childbed fever, it had instilled in her a life long distrust of anyone in the medical field or having to do with medicine. Althea had found out early on as a lawyer that targeting the malpractice side of medicine wasn't just lucrative business but privately, it was a way for her to get revenge on the men who had taken her mother's life so long ago.

Doc was livid. Scowling as Matt, along with Robert and Festus help, stood near the front door of the hospital while the hill man brought around Doc's buggy he groused angrily. "Fine, don't take my advice," he grumbled for the hundredth time as Matt looked resolutely toward him.

"Doc," Matt said sternly. "I already told you. I'm not going to get anywhere sitting up there in that bed. If I'm on my feet and moving, then at least I can make some sort of improvement, isn't that what you want?"

"What I want?" Doc said hastily. "Is for you to take your time getting back on your feet so that you don't injure your back so badly that there isn't anything anyone can do to fix it, now that's what I want!"

"Alright," Matt said looking at Robert as Festus walked in. "I'll make sure I take things slow."

"Buggy's ready, Matthew," Festus announced as Doc shook his head.

"Better get going?" Doc said sarcastically as Matt nodded.

"I'll see you both there. Let's go, Festus."

Robert grinned as his Pa helped the Marshal outside. "What are you smirking about?" Doc said looking at the younger man. "You don't listen either!"

Robert suppressed the urge to laugh as Doc started out the door. "Well," he said turning around to look at the younger physician. "C'mon, let's go!"

Kitty, Abelia and Vera all three walked into the cemetery located on the grounds of the church and waited for the others to assemble.

"Look," Vera said under her breath when she seen Althea headed in their direction. "Here she comes."

Abelia got her first look at the woman everyone was talking about around town.

"She looks awfully young," Abelia whispered as Kitty and Vera nodded.

"Matt isn't going to let her get away with what she's planning that much is sure," Kitty said angrily as Althea stepped onto the cemetery.

The Judge's daughter kept her distance from the three woman standing near the entrance as she made her way to her father's coffin.

Althea knew that no one in town would trust her or look to kindly at her actions once word got out about the lawsuit but it wouldn't make any difference, she wasn't doing it to be liked or respected. It was purely a business decision on her part.

Festus stopped Doc's buggy in front of the cemetery and climbed out before going around to the other side. "Ya ready, Matthew?" Festus said offering his arm for the bigger man to take.

"Think so," Matt said taking Festus arm before putting his good leg on the ground and lifting himself out of Doc's buggy.

Festus handed him the staff he used for walking and stayed by the ex Marshal's side as he slowly made his way into the cemetery.

Kitty smiled when Matt stopped in front of her. "Happy to see you up and around cowboy."

"Me to, Kitty," Matt said with a grin as Doc and Robert joined them. "Stay close by me," he said with a nod toward Robert.

Robert nodded in agreement and fell into place beside the ex Marshal. "I don't think she'll cause a scene at her own father's funeral, do you?"

"Probably not," Matt said with a wiry grin. "But let's not give her any reason to."

Althea managed a smile at the people that assembled to honor her father but when her eyes fell on Robert she felt the heat of anger rise to her cheeks. She had acquiesced and let Robert come to the funeral only because she didn't want to arouse suspicions about her intentions to continue the lawsuit against him.

But as the preacher spoke of her father's accomplishments and character, a different plan started to form in her mind.

Robert watched and listened to the preacher as he conducted the funeral from Matt's side until the moment came to say their goodbyes by tossing a handful of dirt onto the top of the lowered coffin. He was beyond surprised when Althea broke away from the preacher and directly approached him with the first handful of dirt. "Doctor," she said meeting his eyes while holding out her hand. "Will you be the first."

"Uh, sure," he said quietly taking the handful of dirt from her before going to the grave to toss it inside.

"Thank you," Althea said as Robert passed her afterward.

With a slight nod, Robert returned to Matt's side as the funeral ended.

"Well," Robert said as he and Matt headed toward the entrance of the cemetery. "That wasn't exactly a scene but it was definitely strange."

"I agree," Matt said quietly as Althea suddenly appeared at the entrance.

"Excuse me, Marshal Dillon but I was wondering if the Doctor would accompany me on a short ride?"

"A ride?" Robert said hesitantly as Althea nodded.

"I thought we could discuss what happened to my father before I left town. You wouldn't deny me a private discussion for closure, would you?"

"No, of course not," Robert said with a forced smile. "I'll borrow Doc's buggy and we'll go."

"Thank you," Althea said clutching her purse. "I'm looking forward to it."


	20. Chapter 20

Robert drove Althea in Doc's buggy out of town. Both lost in their own individual thoughts, the silence between them was palpable with only an occasional angry sigh from Althea. Suddenly, the physician decided, figuratively speaking, they had gone far enough.

"Alright," Robert said stopping the buggy in the middle of the road. "What exactly are we doing out here? Why did you want me out of town with you and alone?"

Althea turned on him, removing her bonnet, Robert saw the anger within her light up her sky blue eyes. "You really have no idea do you!"

"About what?" Robert asked just as angry. "You said, you had questions! So ask them and let me go home!"

"Questions!" Althea yelled. "The only question I have for you Doctor, is how'd you feel killing my father! Did it give you a sense of power!"

"You really believe that, don't you?" Robert said gently. "You're so wrong Miss Brooker! About me and any other Doctor out there!"

"Wrong," Althea laughed. "We'll see about that! I have no intention of dropping that suit! We'll see who's wrong after it goes to court!"

"I should have known," Robert replied evenly before shaking his head.

"Hold it right there!"

Robert and Althea froze and then turned as a rider approached them from behind and stopped his horse next to the buggy. The Physician and Attorney had been so engrossed in their argument, they didn't hear anyone ride up.

"What do you want?" Robert asked quietly.

"You're the doctor in Dodge?" the rider asked, gun drawn while looking over at Althea.

"Yes," Robert replied quickly. "Why?"

"One of my friends needs your help," he said leveling his gun. "You follow me, unless you want this here girl friend of yours to go back ta Dodge all shot up!"

"Where's your friend at?" Robert replied looking directly at the rider.

"Across the valley," he said pointing the way. "You drive and I'll follow!"

Robert nodded before smacking the reins across the rump of the horse.

"You're going to help them?" Althea asked in shock. "They're obviously criminals!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Robert replied with a smirk. "He's got a gun and made threats that I'm quite sure he'll follow though with unless I do!"

Althea opened her purse and pulled out the derringer. "I've got a gun," she said showing it to Robert.

"Put that thing away!" he growled quietly. "You can't fight criminals like these with a gun like that!"

Althea slid the small pistol back into her purse as they crossed a creek. "The best thing to do is just cooperate and once I see how bad off this friend of his is, they'll probably let us go!" Robert stated confidently.

"Probably?" Althea said with a nervous laugh.

Festus looked out over the street from the doors of the Long Branch before returning to the table he shared with Doc, Newly and Matt.

"They's still not back yet," he said worriedly. "How longs a talk take?"

"Depends on what they're talking about, I suppose," Matt said sipping his beer as Barney walked in.

"Got a return wire for you, Marshal," he said handing the telegram to Matt before turning to Newly. "Got one for you too, Marshal."

"Thanks Barney," Matt and Newly replied simultaneously.

Both men ripped open their respective telegrams. A smile graced Matt's face upon reading his while a frown and a worried look came over Newly's.

"I got the job!" Matt said looking at his friends. "Providing, I pass the exam that is."

"That's great, Matt," Doc said with a nod of approval before Matt looked at Newly.

"What is it?"

"It's from the sheriff over in Cimarron," Newly said meeting Matt's eyes. "He says, the bank was held up last night. The gang that did it, may be headed this way and wanted to warn me."

Matt nodded as Newly looked up at Sam who brought over a tray with four fresh beers. "Sam, you seen any strangers pass though here today?"

"No," Sam replied picking up the tray. "But if I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Newly said putting the telegram in his pocket as Festus got up and went to check the street again.

Robert stopped the buggy at the bottom of the valley as the man on horse back stopped beside them.

"Though the grove of trees over there, you'll find a cabin," he said waving them to follow him.

Robert sighed at Althea but followed the horse though the grove of tress and stopped Doc's buggy in front of a dilapidated and clearly abounded cabin. Another man, smaller and younger than the one on the horse stepped out of the cabin as Robert and Althea got out of the buggy.

"Teak," the man on the horse said when the younger man looked up. "Get rid of the horse and buggy and make sure you clear the tracks."

"Alright, Jim," Teak said climbing into the drivers seat.

"Wait," Robert said going to the trunk of the buggy where Doc always kept a fully stocked extra doctors bag. "I need my bag."

Teak waited long enough for Robert to lift out the black bag before slapping the reins and taking off with their only means of getting back to Dodge.

"Inside," the one called Jim said before sliding off his horse to follow Althea and Robert into the cabin.

Althea moved to one side as Robert went to the only bed inside the cabin.  
"What happened?" he said looking down at the man on the bed. Naked from the waist up, the man was flushed and barely breathing. Robert knew, he was going to have his work cut out for him with this one.

"He got shot yesterday," Jim replied crossing his arms. "The bullet's still inside but I cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding."

"And, I suppose you used a dirty knife?" Robert replied feeling the man's feverish forehead. "He's got a bad infection!"

"That's your problem," Jim said with smirk. "What do you need?"

"Althea," Robert said ignoring the request before looking at Brooker's daughter. "Boil some water for me."

Althea only nodded before moving to the stove. "Do it quick and then put out that fire!" Jim said taking a seat at the table to watch.

Robert opened the black bag and took out the instruments he'd need to extract the bullet. Picking up the stethoscope, he took a chair and sat down beside the wounded man. The man's heartbeat wasn't as strong as he'd hoped it would be but he operated on worse. Reaching for the carbolic acid, he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount over the wound before picking up a probe to search for the bullet.

"How long's this going to take?" Jim asked as Robert got started. "I want to be out of here tonight!"

"Not sure yet," Robert said quietly. "I'll let you know as soon as I do!"

"Don't ya think they shoulda been back by now," Festus said when Abelia, Vera and Kitty joined their husband's at the Long Branch. "It's gettin dark."

"Newly," Matt said as the Marshal looked up. "Maybe you and Festus should ride out and take a look around."

"Alright, Festus," Newly said standing up. "Let's see if we can track Doc's buggy."

Festus eagerly started for the door of the saloon as Hank came though it and went straight to Doc.

"Your horse just brought your buggy in, Doc!"

"What!" Doc said looking at Newly and Festus while Hank continued.

"And the lock on your truck's been busted," Hank said looking concerned.

"What did you keep in the trunk, Doc?" Newly asked as the older physician looked at Festus.

"An extra bag of medical supplies in case of emergency, Robert knew about it," he said worriedly as Newly and Festus exchanged glances. "Well, don't just stand there, get to tracking them!"


	21. Chapter 21

Jim hovered around Robert as the physician worked on trying to extract the bullet. Finally, pulling it from the wounded man's shoulder, he dropped it into a basin before looking at Althea. "Soak some of that gauze in carbolic acid and clamp it so I can clean this out," he said as Althea did what he asked. "Thank you," he said after taking the instrument from her.

"When can we take him out of here?" Jim asked as Robert scoffed.

"No time soon unless you want to kill him," Robert said putting a bandage around the wound. "You'd be better off leaving him here with me."

"Are you kidding me!" Jim said angrily. "He'll end up in jail!"

"Better that then dead, isn't it?" Robert said turning around to look at the criminal. "If you take him out of here and put him on horse back, he'll die that much I guarantee you!"

"What do you think Teak?" Jim asked as the younger man shrugged his shoulders. "He's just gonna slow us down anyway!"

"Alright," Jim said thoughtfully. "We'll leave him with you."

"Fine," Robert said with a nod aimed at Althea. "You both better get going before the law starts looking for us."

"Yeah," Jim said looking at Teak. "Let's get, without them having a way outa here, we should get a good days head start."

"Exactly," Robert said eagerly as the two men headed out the door of the cabin. He stood and watched them ride away before returning to the cabin and Althea's shocked expression.

"Why would you do that?" she said looking down at the wounded man. "He isn't even worth it!"

"Of course, he is," Robert replied angrily. "I took an oath when I became a doctor. It doesn't matter from where they've come from or what they've done, every life counts!"

"I just don't get you," Althea said taking a seat at the table. "Well, how are we going to get out of here!"

"I'm not worried about that," Robert said confidently. "When we didn't return to Dodge, my Pa will be the first one to come looking for us and he's the best tracker their is."

"But, Jim told that Teak fella to clear our tracks," Althea said skeptically.

"That don't make a difference to a Haggen," Robert said with a smirk.

Althea yawned as she watched Robert keep vigil over the criminal. Now the middle of the night, the young doctor placed cold rags on the outlaws head to fight the fever from the infected shoulder wound to changing the bandages and cleaning the wound every few hours.

"Well," Robert said checking the time on his pocket watch. "If he's still alive by morning, I'd say he'll make it."

"That's good news for him," Althea replied angrily. "What about us!"

Festus stopped when it got to dark to see and turned to look at Newly. "Guess we'll have ta make camp here and try again in the morning."

"Yeah," Newly said climbing down off his horse and looking around deep in thought. "But, they didn't have time to get much further than this. Can you think of any place that a gang could have used as a hide out?"

"If yer thinking that bunch from Cimarron got em," Festus said as Newly nodded. "The onliest place I can think of round here's gonna be past the creek out in the valley. Old man Warner used ta have a cabin out that away, nothing more than four walls and a roof was all it was!"

"It's worth checking it out," Newly said remounting his horse. "If they ain't there, we'll stay and go out again at first light."

Robert stood up to stretch his back and smiled as Althea put her head on her arms atop the table and drifted off to sleep. Taking off his coat, he draped it over her shoulders before deciding to make a fire to take the chill out of the air. Afterward, he returned to the outlaws side so he didn't notice when Althea woke up and started to watch him again.

"Looks like someone's there," Newly said quietly observing the cabin from a distance. "I see light coming from it."

"Yeah," Festus said taking a deep breath. "And, I smell smoke!"

"But that don't make much sense," Newly said moving in closer. "An outlaw gang wouldn't run the risk of starting a fire."

"But, I don't see no horses, Newly," Festus replied before looking at the Marshal. "I think we need ta just go on down there and find out who's in that cabin!"

"I agree," Newly said with a nod before drawing his gun and moving slowly toward the door.

Althea jumped before coming up out of her seat when she heard the door of the cabin open behind her. Whirling around, she broke out into a smile when she seen the Marshal and deputy come though the door.

"Thank, God," Althea said as Robert stood up from the wounded outlaw's side.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to find us," Robert said as Newly stopped at his side and looked down at the man on the cot.

"Who's he?"

"Don't really know," Robert said crossing his arms. "I convinced the other two to leave him here with me since putting him on a horse would have most assuredly killed him. The other two name's were Jim and Teak if those sound familiar."

"Yeah," Newly said looking at Festus. "That's the names of those three that held up that bank in Cimarron. This one's name is Ike."

"Well, Ike here isn't going to be able to make it back to town without a wagon," Robert said looking at Festus. "Why don't you take Althea back to town, Pa and bring out a wagon."

"Newly," Festus said as the Marshal nodded. "I'll be here."

"Alright then, Missy," Festus said looking at Althea. "Let's go!"

"I'll see you back in town, Doctor," Althea said as Robert looked in her direction.

"Thanks for you help today," Robert replied with a grin as Althea shook her head.


	22. Chapter 22

Althea watched from the window of her hotel room when Festus, Newly and Robert returned in the wagon with the outlaw.

She had conflicting feelings when she seen how careful Robert was at unloading his patient in the day light. One part of her was happy to see him back in one piece but in the back of her mind she was still angry and he had not really explained himself when it came to her father, at least to Althea's satisfaction.

"That's fine, Newly," Robert said after him and Festus got the outlaw settled into a bed. "I can take it from here."

"Alright," Newly said with a nod aimed at Doc who'd just walked in. "You let me know the moment he starts to come around. In the meantime, I got to send off some wires's about them other two."

"He won't be awake for awhile yet," Robert said taking the man's pulse. "But, I'll keep you informed of his progress."

"Alright," Newly said with a nod before Doc stepped forward.

"What happened out there anyway?"

Robert hesitated but then, he knew questions would be asked later so he figured it was best to get it out of the way. "Not much, really," Robert said looking up. "We argued before his friend ambushed us and made us follow him. I figure he'd seen your buggy in town and knew it belonged to the doctor because that was the only thing he wanted to know."

"And what about Miss Booker?" Newly asked. "How'd she take all this?"

"Pretty good," Robert said with a smirk. "At first she wanted to use the derringer in her purse but I explained to her you can't go after criminals like this with gun like that and she calmed down."

"She didn't pull that there gun on you, did she son?" Festus asked worriedly.

"No, Pa," Robert said shaking his head. "We just argued that's all, she didn't really have time to do anything like that!"

"But you don't know if that was her intentions, do you?" Newly said thoughtfully.

"No, I don't," Robert replied quickly thinking back to their argument. "But, I really don't think it was."

"Even so," Newly said with a nod. "I'd keep my distance from her."

Kitty opened the door to Dodge's Library and held it open for Matt to pass though. "It's going to be a real challenge for you, Matt," Kitty said going to the back of the building. "To get to Judge Brooker's office on the second floor."

"Well," Matt said with a wiry grin. "It's not like I can wish it downstairs now can I?"

Kitty giggled as Matt took the stairs one at a time until they reached the second floor. "You're doing real good, cowboy," she said pulling out the key to Brooker's office. The Judge had left Matt the key along with a letter transferring everything to the ex Marshal with the sole purpose of him taking over for the deceased Judge.

"Well," Kitty said unlocking the door before she stepped inside. "I guess this is your office now."

"Or it will be once I pass the exam," Matt said taking off his hat and looking around. "You know, Kitty. I got some big shoes to fill if I do this."

"That's fine, Matt," Kitty said with an encouraging smile. "You've always worn big shoes!"

Robert yawned and stretched in the chair before checking the time. The outlaw, Ike still had not come around but he figured within the next day or two he would.

"Mind if I interrupt," Althea said stepping into the room.

"Not at all," Robert said going over to where she stood by the door. "What brings you here?"

"I actually came to say goodbye," she said looking beyond him to the man on the bed. "He's going to be alright?"

"Yes," Robert said with a nod. "He'll recover and then Newly'll throw him in jail."

"He needs a good lawyer," Althea replied absently as Robert laughed.

"A good lawyer, like you?"

"Yes," Althea said with a smile. "A very good lawyer like me."

"Well," Robert said crossing his arms. "You could transfer your practice from Topeka to Dodge."

"And if I did," Althea said with a slight grin. "Is that all I'd have here."

"I wouldn't say, all," Robert replied quietly. "It's a nice enough town, I'm sure you'd fit right in."

"We'll see," Althea said with a mischievous grin. "But, is that the only reason you can give me to come back?"

"Well," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I could give you hundreds of 'reasons' but I think only one would suffice, don't you?"

"And what would that be?" Althea asked locking eyes with the young handsome physician.

Her words echoed his thoughts so closely he smiled, then bent his head to capture her lips. The kiss was fierce, provoking and she kissed him back with everything she had.

"That's a good enough reason for me," she said after he broke the kiss. "I have to go or I'll miss the train."

"Alright," Robert said taking her hand when she tried to leave. "You'll send a wire when your ready to return?"

"Count on it," Althea said with a smile.

*Going to end this part of my on going saga here and will post a continuation soon :) in the meantime, have a few ideas for other story's floating around in my head :( so we'll see where those take me!*


End file.
